Who We Are
by WriterforLife29
Summary: AU His mother dead, Lelouch decides to go on the instinct he's had for years. With his younger siblings, he goes off to find where they really come from. SuzaxEuphie implied C.C.xLulu "No force can separate us."
1. Mysterious Fire

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Code Geass.

Enjoy!

. . .

It happened so fast. I don't even know how I got outside. I searched around for Rolo and Nunnally. They were a few feet away from me. Their clothes had a few burns, but they looked fine. I still felt something was missing.

"Mother!"

Realizing who was missing, I dashed inside the blazing house, looking for my Mom. I heard voices calling me back. More specifically my brother and sister. But I had to find our mother. I did my best to dodge the flames and searched for her.

She wasn't anywhere to be found. I opened the door to her room. Smoke started to fill my lungs but I ignored it. I reached for her bed, before I started to feel dizzy. I felt around for her, and there was nothing.

I couldn't find her. There was no way her body was burned that quickly. And she wasn't with Rolo and Nunnally. I barely made it out of the room before I fell to the ground. I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Lelouch! Hold on!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_"How is he? How is my brother?"_

_"He should be fine. He had a few burns on his arms, but other than that, he should wake up soon."_

_"I'll go wake up Nunnally."_

Violet eyes opened and took in his surroundings. He was in someone's bed. Sitting beside him in a chair was his best friend.

"Suzaku, where am I?"

"You're in my room of course. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Except for my arms."

"Those should heal soon."

Lelouch sighed and relaxed under the sheets before he remembered something.

"My mother! Suzaku!", he turned toward his friend, who held a sad expression.

"Suzaku, where is my mother?"

"It's really strange. When the fire was put out, we couldn't find a body."

"She wasn't in the house. I looked all over for her. And she wasn't there."

"But if she wasn't in the house, then where is she? Lelouch, you don't think she's-"

"Even if she is, we can't find her. So it doesn't matter."

"But, she's your mother!", Suzaku exclaimed, wondering how someone could abandon the idea of their mother. But then again, this was Lelouch.

Before an answer could be given, the door opened, revealing Rolo and Nunnally. The twins rushed to their older brother.

"Are you okay?!", they yelled at the same time.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you two?", Lelouch worried they might've had more burns than he originally saw.

"Us? We're not the ones who ran into a burning building", Rolo said.

Lelouch turned to Suzaku. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours."

"Then that's it. If she was alive, you'd be able to find her."

"Find Mom?", Nunnally asked.

"What are we going to do then, brother?", Rolo questioned.

"You guys are welcome to stay here. I'm sure Cecile doesn't mind", Suzaku said.

"It's not Cecile I'm worried about", Lelouch muttered.

The gears inside Lelouch's mind were on full speed. For some time he was planning something, but now he could launch his plan into full motion. The only problem was. . .

"What if they don't find Mom?", Nunnally asked.

Lelouch took her hand in his. "We'll be fine. It just so happens I have something for this."

Rolo raised and eyebrow. "For 'this' you mean. . ."

"Yes. I made a plan for if Mom ever died."

Both younger siblings looked to their brother with questioning eyes.

"Brother, what are you planning?", Rolo asked.


	2. Plans

Lelouch considered answering his brother's question. He smirked before beginning.

"For some time I believed that the woman who cared for us was not our mother."

"What?!", Rolo yelled.

"Brother, what are you saying?! Of course she is. . .right?", Nunnally pondered to herself for a moment.

"As a child there was something that always told me she wasn't. But I had no previous memories of another mother to support it. But then, I found something."

"Found what?", Suzaku asked.

Lelouch almost forgot he was there. "I found a picture in her room. It was a picture of her, Nunnally as a baby, and some other woman."

"What did she look like?", Rolo asked.

"They both looked alike. I was thinking they must've been twins. But, this other woman was dressed in expensive clothing."

"Wait a minute", Suzaku said. "If this woman was your mom's twin, then that means you've got an aunt somewhere?"

"It's possible", Lelouch answered. When he, Rolo, and Nunnally were growing up, their only family was there mother. She said that she once had a family, but they were lost to her.

"I think we should find the woman in that picture", he finally said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?", Suzaku asked.

"There was a bush in the picture. It was blooming queen lillies, meaning it was spring. It also means the picture was taken somewhere in Pendragon, the only place where queen lilies are planted."

"Why are they only planted there?", Nunnally asked.

"I read it in a book once that the imperial scientists cultivated a special flower. It became a symbol of the emperor and only the highest queen may wear them."

Lelouch smiled then. "The woman next to mom was wearing one in her hair."

Lelouch paused before continuing. "The woman who we called mom has some secrets. That picture was not meant to be found. I intend to go to Pendragon and find the woman next to mom and ask her a few questions."

"Lelouch, think about what you're saying. You want a bunch of teenagers to voyage across unknown lands to the imperial capital and request an audience with the highest queen in the emperor's courts?", Suzaku tried to bring reason to his voice.

"That's right."

Suzaku gave a huge groan. Lelouch always made huge plans, nothing was on a small scale with him.

"So, when do we leave?"

"Actually Suzaku, I wanted to do this alone."

"Alone?!", all three before him yelled.

"Lelouch what are you thinking?!", Suzaku exclaimed.

"Why do you want to leave us?", Rolo asked.

"I can't have my younger siblings going on a such a journey with me. I wanted to leave you both with Suzaku. You're my best friend, and the only one I can trust with them."

"Even so, how are you going to do it?", Suzaku asked.

"Don't worry about me. If you remember I'm the one that got us all those extra pastries for the town's festival."

"Brother, you did that?", Nunnally asked.

"Yep, that's what happens when you make a 13 year old handle the budget for a celebration."

"So, you're really going off alone?", Suzaku confirmed.

"Yeah, when my arms completely heal."

"I don't want that! Brother, please take us!", Rolo pleaded.

Lelouch placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can't let that happen. I'm not sure what dangers are out there."

Nunnally stayed silent the whole time. Lelouch grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye.

"I only want you guys to be safe. Getting to where I want isn't going to be easy."

Still she stayed quiet. Suzaku sighed.

"Have it your way." He and the twins left so that Lelouch could rest more. One their way out Rolo and Nunnally gave each other a look.

They weren't giving up.


	3. Change of Plans

A few days passed their mother was still not found, and considered dead. The town organized a funeral for her. All throughout it, Lelouch listened carefully when they talked about his mother's life.

Her best friend in the town was one he especially listened to. Her name was Sarah, and Lelouch had known her his whole life.

"Mary was and is still my best friend. She raised three beautiful children and was someone who was always ready to lend a helping hand."

Despite Lelouch's intentions to reveal his mother's secrets, he missed her. Even if she wasn't his mother, she loved and cared for him and his siblings. Rolo and Nunnally were on opposite sides of him.

Nunnally held his hand the entire time. After the service, Sarah came up to Lelouch. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Lelouch, I want you to have something. I know most of your things were burned, but I kept something in my home."

She handed him a small book. He opened it and flipped though the pages. There were pictures of him, Rolo, and Nunnally. Some were them as kids, others were more recent. There were also pictures of them with their mother.

Even Suzaku was there. Lelouch looked at Sarah with a grateful smile.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me, and for my brother and sister."

"You've grown so much. It seems like only yesterday you were taking your first steps."

When they returned to Suzaku's house Lelouch showed the book to Nunnally and Rolo. Nunnally stared at a particular picture.

"Lelouch, look at this."

"What is it?", he looked at the picture she pointed at.

"I don't remember having this bear."

In the photograph, Nunnally, along with Mary, was holding a teddy bear. It was of fine quality and had a peculiar pin on its chest.

"Hmm, I don't think it was ever around the house. This may be another clue. I should leave soon."

"So you're still leaving?", Rolo asked.

"Of course. I need to know for sure who our mother is."

Lelouch decided to leave the next day. He gave his goodbyes to Nunnally and Rolo. Suzaku offered to join him, but Lelouch refused. He took one of the horses from Suzaku's stable and rode off.

He carried only the essentials and didn't waste anytime. He was able to make it quite far before sunset, when he decided he should rest for the night. The horse, who was named Charlie, seconded the decision as he sat next to Lelouch, who sat against a tree.

He knew it was dangerous here alone. It was the reason he didn't want Rolo and Nunnally to come in the first place. So he didn't relax completely. He heard rustling in the distance.

_'It was too loud to be a small animal. Possibly a person, it wasn't big enough to be a bear.'_

Lelouch kept his cool, he didn't want the intruder to know they were caught. Then he heard whispers.

_"Be quiet!"_

_"I'm sorry. It's just a littler harder to move around."_

_"We don't want to be heard."_

_"But why? He's right there, he's what we came for."_

_"Let's just go out and meet him."_

The voices sounded familiar, but Lelouch didn't want to make assumptions. The bushes rustled more and from the forest came two people.

"Rolo! Nunnally! What are you doing here?!", he yelled.

"We weren't going to let you go without us", Rolo said camly.

"I told you"-

"Please brother," Nunnally pleaded.

"We want to find out who our real mother is", Rolo explained.

Nunnally took Lelouch's hand in her own.

"Lelouch, we didn't want to be without you."

"You're our brother, and we should stay together", Rolo added.

The eldest sibling sighed before having his face break into a smile.

"Fine, we'll go together."

His younger brother and sister smiled widely as well.

"But for now let's rest."

The twins slept easily, being next to their older brother. Lelouch never let himself fall in too deep.

- - - - - - - -

Lelouch opened his eyes to the bright sun. He noticed Nunnally and Rolo were gone. He called for them several times. He looked around. Charlie was still there.

"Kind of think of it, how did they get here the same time I did, when I left earlier? They didn't have a horse so. . ."

"Nunnally! Rolo!", someone else was calling for his brother and sister.

Bursting from the leaves was-

"Suzaku!", Lelouch yelled.

Said brunet saw that his best friend was there.

"Lelouch, have you seen Rolo and Nunnally?"

"Yes. They left to come with me."

"You have no idea how devious they are", Suzaku said.

"What?"

"Brother, are you awake now?", an innocent voice called.

Rolo and Nunnally appeared with apples. They froze when they saw Suzaku.

"There you are!", he yelled.

"Both of you explain", Lelouch demanded.

"We went with Suzaku to deliver some goods to the next town. We knew you were headed near there, so we both agreed to try and find you when Suzaku stopped last night", Rolo said quickly.

Lelouch frowned. "What you did was dangerous. You had no sure way to find me."

"We followed the tracks on the trail, they seemed fresh", Nunnally said.

"But then it got dark. Something could've happened to you." He sighed. "I actually prefer it this way though."

"Huh?", Suzaku was confused by what he said.

"Last night I thought they left on their own. I feel better knowing they were with you Suzaku."

"Anyway, we should let Lelouch get going. We still have to take the products to Narita", Suzaku said to the twins.

"But brother said we could go with him", Rolo muttered.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch for his approval. He nodded his head.

"-sigh-. Fine, you guys go. I'm going to go head to Narita. If I don't get these tools there, Lloyd will have my head. He'll probably preserve it for testing."

"Actually, I wanted you to come", Lelouch said.

Suzaku jerked his head so fast with almost turned full circle.

"W-what?"

"With Nunnally and Rolo here, it'd be nice to have an extra set of eyes watching them. Especially now that I know how clever they are."

"B-but what about-"

"We can stop by Narita, then send a messenger to tell Lloyd and Cecile."

"I wish you could just make up your mind."

"I did, just now."

"Alright Lelouch. I'll help you find your mother."

After a breakfast of apples for both children and horses, Lelouch on Charlie, Suzaku, Rolo, and Nunnally on the carriage pulled by two other horses.

"I wonder what she'll be like?", Nunnally pondered out loud, referring to their unknown mother.

Lelouch smiled. "Who knows?"


	4. Meeting Milly

"There it is", Suzaku said, when they reached the Narita borders.

Suzaku stopped the carriage at a blacksmiths and handed off tools. Nunnally and Rolo looked around in awe. They had never been outside of their own village. Suzaku and Lelouch left many times to deliver things.

Lelouch was waiting with Charlie. Nunnally and Rolo sat on the carriage. Suddenly a blonde girl came running up to him, a red head not to far behind. The blonde grabbed Lelouch's chin and inspected him.

"You see Shirley! I told you he was perfect!", she said.

"Uh um, Milly, I don't think you should be touching him like that", the red haired girl stuttered.

Lelouch stepped back. "What do you think you're doing?", he asked.

"My name is Milly and this is my subordinate Shirley!"

"S-subordinate!?",Shirley stammered.

"I saw you face and knew that I had to use you", Milly said.

Lelouch stood there and wondered when exactly he crossed into another dimension. Nunnally and Rolo heard the commotion and went to their brother.

"Lelouch, what's going on?", Nunnally asked.

"Just some idiots", he answered.

"Hey! That's a rude thing to say", Shirley scolded.

"How's about you come with us. We could use your help", Milly requested.

"We're busy", Lelouch deadpanned.

"That's not very friendly Lelouch", Suzaku said coming from the blacksmith's.

"Come on brother, let's help them", Rolo pleaded.

Lelouch thought silently. There no rush to find their mother. They could spend a few hours helping some strangers.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Come with us", Milly said.

- - -

"What the hell?"

"Language, Lelouch."

"Shut up Suzaku. Why didn't you protest to this?"

"Well they needed our help. We're the only ones who could-"

"Don't even say that. We are not the only ones capable of doing this. More likely we're the only one who agreed."

"Either way, we're here now. Hehe, might as well enjoy it."

At the moment Lelouch was in an expensive and frilly lavender dress. It really brought out his eyes, as Milly said. On his head was a long, black wig. Suzaku wore a bright green sundress with a matching hat.

"But even more unacceptable, even more unjust, is that!", Lelouch yelled pointing at Rolo.

He was currently learning from a girl named Nina how to sew a flower onto a hat.

"What's wrong with that?", Suzaku asked.

"Needlework is not very masculine", Lelouch answered.

"You're pretty good at this Rolo", Nina said.

"Thank you. Maybe I can sew one onto Suzaku's hat, it looks plain-"

"Over my dead body!", Lelouch yelled.

Suzaku and Lelouch were somehow talked into modeling dresses for Milly's shop. Shirley and Milly ran it together with Nina. The room was in the back and filled with fabrics and sketches. Milly wanted Lelouch because he had "a lovely face". Suzaku agreed with her and was roped into it because of his undying will to help.

"Why can't I wear a dress?", Nunnally asked, she was holding the pins Milly and Shirley used to make the dresses.

"I can't really get any inspiration from you. But these two", Milly indicated to Suzaku and Lelouch. "They give me so many ideas!"

Lelouch looked in the full body mirror, and sighed. Suzaku came up behind him.

"We really look like girls don't we?", he said.

"Don't say things like that", Lelouch looked closer at his face and at Suzaku's. "You look adrogynous enough but me. . ."

"Milly, sorry I'm late!", another girl came through the door.

She had blue eyes and carried several papers.

"Hi there Kallen, look who I found", Milly said.

Kallen noticed the four strangers. She raised an eyebrow at the two models.

"Are you guys new to town? I've never seen you before."

Suzaku was about to answer when Milly interrupted him.

"Yes, they're new! They're my new motivation."

Kallen walked up to Lelouch and Suzaku. She put her face up close to them and inspected them with her eyes.

"Wow! No wonder Milly picked you. You're really pretty."

"I never thought I'd ever see Lelouch or Suzaku in a dress", Nunnally said.

"Lelouch? Suzaku? Those are funny names for girls", Kallen said.

Everyone in the room got quiet. Lelouch's face was showed shock. Suzaku saw his face and started snickering. Rolo and Nunnally exchanged glances.

"We're not girls", Lelouch whispered.

"What?", Kallen asked.

"We're not girls!", he yelled.

Kallen stepped back with her mouth agape. She turned to Milly.

"Milly what the hell!", she screamed.

"They're inspiring."

"They're BOYS!"

"So?"

"Milly do you really have no common sense?", Kallen asked.

"Obviously not", Lelouch said.

"And you! You agreed to this. What's wrong with you?! I was supposed to model those dresses!", Kallen pointed a finger at Lelouch.

He smirked. "Jealous are you?"

"Milly, is this what happens when I'm late?"

"Kallen calm down. Lelouch and the others are just passing through. They have somewhere to be", Milly said.

"Well, the clothes are finished. They can leave now", Kallen crosed her arms.

"Fine by me", Lelouch pulled off the wig. He noticed Kallen's wide eyed stare. "You didn't think that was my real hair. . .did you?"

"I made him wear a wig to complete the picture in my head", Milly explained.

"We should be on our way then, right Lelouch?", Suzaku said.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, go to the changing rooms and take off my masterpiece", Milly commanded.

Suzaku and Lelouch were in side-by-side rooms.

"Hey Lelouch, are you really in no rush to find your mother?"

"Hmm, it's not like there's a deadline. Besides, there are many possibilities. She could be dead, or maybe Mary is our mother. Or maybe our real mom is an evil witch."

"D-do you really think that's possible?"

"Who knows?"

"Hey Lelouch?", Suzaku asked coming out of the room.

"What is it now?", Lelouch followed him.

"You're so focused on your mom. But what about your father?"


	5. Leaving Town

"My father?", Lelouch questioned.

"Yes. Your father."

"I never thought of him. We didn't have a father growing up. But I do see how he could be important. However he isn't that much of a priority."

"Why not?"

"Like I said before, I don't think Mary was our mother. So then if our mother was replaced, why not our father? He must've not been so valuable to recreate."

"You know you could be totally wrong and Mary is your mother."

"Really Suzaku, when have I ever been wrong?", Lelouch said with a smirk.

When they returned to the sewing room, they were met with a glare from Kallen. Lelouch easily brushed it off.

"Rolo, Nunnally we should be going."

"Wait! I have an idea! Let me use them!", Milly yelled.

"Absolutely not", Lelouch refused.

"Please! Looking at them together, I finally have a picture in my mind of what I want", Milly begged.

"I said no."

"Please brother. It looks like so much fun", Nunnally said.

"We've helped them out already what one more thing?", Rolo asked.

Lelouch sighed. He was powerless against his siblings. "Fine", he turned to Milly. "But I don't want Rolo in a dress", he said darkly.

"That's fine. I don't need him in one", Milly grinned.

- - -

"Milly, I just noticed, aren't I supposed to be the main model?", Kallen asked.

"Yes, but these guys are the best inspiration I've gotten ever! Plus, they're only going to stay for a while. Besides Kallen, you prefer pants to dresses, don't you?", Milly said while making some finishing touches on Nunnally's clothes.

"Well yeah but-"

"Then this should be no problem. There! Done."

Milly stepped back to inspect her work. Shirley stood with her as she finished off Rolo. Milly's eyes glowed.

"Wonderful!"

Nunnally wore a floor length, off the shoulder, white dress, with a trail. Tied in her hair were white ribbons. Rolo wore a loose white shirt with matching pants and a white hat.

"There's an overdose of white, don't you think?", Kallen asked.

"That's my vision! The innocence of children. The fact that they're twins is such a plus", Milly explained.

"Innocence of children huh?", Suzaku mused out loud.

"Children? We're only two years younger than brother", Nunnally said.

"And he's turning 18 soon", Rolo added.

"Milly who would ever wear clothes like this?", Kallen asked.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you guys. But it seems that one of the empresses of the court wanted me to design something special for some of the royal children."

Lelouch's brain went into overdrive at this. "You guys are going to deliver the clothes to the imperial city?", he asked.

"We usually have Rivalz do it. But this delivery is very special. We don't need some bandits stealing it, and Rivalz can't fight for anything."

"Then allow us to take them."

"You!?"

"Us?", Suzaku questioned.

"Why would we trust strangers with our merchandise?", Kallen asked crossing her arms.

"We just gave you our time and service. Trust me if we were planning to steal something, it would have already been done and we would be gone. But instead we spent the day as models", Lelouch reasoned.

Kallen narrowed her eyes, but kept silent.

"If you're okay with it", Milly said.

"We're on our way to Pendragon anyway. I need to find a certain queen."

"That's fine, but what about Rivalz?", Shirey asked.

"Suzaku, don't you need to send a messenger to Lloyd and Cecile?", Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, I do", he had forgotten about that until Lelouch mentioned it.

"Right! You guys can take the clothes to the imperial city, and Rivalz can deliver that message!", Milly decided.

That night, Suzaku wrote a letter and gave it to Rivalz, who was a pretty nice guy. But Suzaku could see what Milly meant when she said he couldn't fight. Rivalz left to send the message while Suzaku and the others left for Pendragon.

The clothes were put into a box that was set into the carriage. Once everything was complete, Lelouch looked at Kallen. She still had her arms crossed and stared at him with dislike.

"Careful, your face will freeze that way", he said teasingly.

"Kallen, how long do you plan on holding a grudge?", Milly asked.

"How could you let them try on dresses? I was only a little late."

"Oh get over it", Milly waved her off.

And so Lelouch and the others continued their journey to find the queen in the picture.

_'And maybe the pin on that bear is a clue as well. I guess the first thing to do when we stop next is find out what her names is', _Lelouch thought as he looked at the picture book.

- - -

Up next: Lelouch and the gang come to a town right in the middle of a witch trial.


	6. The Witch

"Brother, I'm tired", Nunnally said.

"How tired could you be? You're just riding", Rolo said.

"I just am."

"Alright you guys. The next town is close. We'll stay there for the night", Lelouch said.

"I hope they're nice. Just like Milly and those other people", Nunnally hoped.

"I'm sure they are", Lelouch confirmed.

After some time they came to a village and it seemed friendly enough. They went to the nearest inn and got a room. Lelouch and Suzaku went to the market to find something to eat, while Rolo and Nunnally stayed in the room.

Lelouch was checking the quality of a chicken when some girl pushed past him. A mob of men ran after her.

"She's in trouble. Come on Lelouch!", Suzaku yelled running after them.

"Suzaku wait!", Lelouch didn't like thoughtless action. Also, he was not the best runner around. Between him and Suzaku, he had the brains and Suzaku had the muscle. Not too long after he got tired and thought of an idea.

Meanwhile Suzaku chased after the men. He soon caught up with them when they cornered the girl in an alley.

"We've finally got you witch!", one of them yelled.

Suzaku broke through the crowd and stood defensively in front of the girl.

"I won't allow you to hurt her", he proclaimed.

"Out of the way boy! She's a witch!", the man, who must've been the leader shouted.

"A witch?", Suzaku looked at the girl more closely.

She seemed normal. There wasn't anything sinister about her. What reason would they have to think she's a witch.

"What has she done to be hunted?", Suzaku asked.

"What has she done? She's plagued our people with disease, posessed them, and threatened to curse our village!"

Suzaku's eyes widened. There's no way this one girl could be the cause of such things.

"This town is filled with such fools", Lelouch said from the mouth of the alley. Everyone turned to see a lone teenager.

"Who are you to insult us?", one man said.

"You're people are diseased because your food is tainted. People can easily pretend to be posessed, and threats from a little girl shouldn't be taken seriously", he explained.

"She must be controlling them! Arrest them!", another man commanded.

Some men ran to take the girl and Suzaku, the others ran toward Lelouch. The ones that went for Lelouch were tripped by a wire and fell to the ground. Their comrades turned around and saw them at Lelouch's feet.

"H-how? How did he defeat them all so quick?!", one yelled.

"He's a demon! A monster!"

Lelouch smirked. "That's right." He started walking toward Suzaku. The men split and made a path for him, worried about their own safety.

"My accomplices and I will leave here. And we will not be stopped by anyone. Come on Suzaku. Bring her with you", Lelouch said.

Suzaku grabbed the girl's wrist and they left the alley without a fight. When they were in the clear, Lelouch stopped walking. He turned to the mysterious girl.

"I don't know what reason you gave them to chase you, but you shouldn't stay in this town anymore."

"Why not?", she asked. It was the first time either Suzaku or Lelouch heard her speak.

"They'll come for you again", Suzaku answered.

"I can't leave. I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?", Lelouch questioned.

"I don't know."

Both boys looked at her with confusion. Her facial expression showed no deception.

"But, I do think they're in town now."

"What's your name?", Lelouch asked.

"Isn't it more polite to give your name, before asking someone else's?", she said with a teasing smile.

"Fair enough. My name is Lelouch, and this is Suzaku."

"My name is C.C."

"Well that's an unusual name", Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, you seem like a smart boy, so I'll tell you. When I find the one I'm looking for, and we complete a mission, I'll be able to remember my real name."

"And you don't know who you're looking for? How do you expect to complete the mission?", Suzaku asked.

"I'll know when I meet them."

Lelouch gave her one last look before turning to go back to the inn. Suzaku lingered longer before following him. They got to the inn and Rolo asked where the food was.

"We got a little sidetracked", Suzaku said.

"Why don't we eat at the diner we saw when we arrived?", Lelouch suggested.

"I don't think we should stay in this town much longer", Suzaku said.

"Why not?", Nunnally asked.

"The people here, are just superstitious", Lelouch said. He gave Suzaku a look that meant they would talk later

- - -

Later meaning before dinner when Lelouch and Suzaku were feeding the horses.

"What did you want to talk about?", Suzaku asked.

"Nunnally and Rolo don't need to know about a witch hunt."

"Why not?"

"It's not important for them to know."

Suzaku sighed. "You can't shelter them forever."

Lelouch stayed silent and left to go get Rolo and Nunnally. Eventually they all left and the dinner was pretty much uneventful until. . .

"Why is the witch not burning! Why is she still alive?!", a large man yelled.

"Witch?", Rolo questioned.

"I'm sure it's nothing", Lelouch assured with a soft voice, but when he turned his gaze to the commotion, his eyes narrowed.

"She had two demons with her!", another man shouted.

"No it was one demon! The other was posessed!"

"Same thing dumbass!"

"Why you!"

"I think it's time we leave", Lelouch said.

He moved toward the door with Nunnally and Rolo.

"Don't you think we should stop the fight?", Suzaku said.

"It's none of our business", Lelouch answered.

"There they are!", someone yelled.

"You two, go to the inn and lock the door", Lelouch whispered to his siblings.

"But brother", Rolo started.

"Just go."

As the twins left a crowed mobbed toward Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Lelouch, how exactly do you plan on getting out of this?", Suzaku muttered to his friend.

"Just wait."


	7. The Contract

Lelouch kept a calm face as the crowd gathered.

"We can take 'em!"

"Yeah there's only two of them!"

Lelouch gave Suzaku a glance and his friend relaxed. He knew what that look meant.

"Are you so sure? Have you forgotten about earlier today?"

"We haven't! That's why we want revenge!"

"Revenge? Fine then. If you want to end your life so quickly", Lelouch said.

"Get 'em!"

One brave, or stupid, man ran out to attack Suzaku. Without thinking he found an opening between the man's shoulder and neck and hit the target. The poor man fell unconcious instantly.

Another tried to salvage their pride and also went for Suzaku. Because honestly Lelouch looked more menacing than his green eyed friend. Suzaku dropped down and delivered a kick to the man's feet and pinned him to the ground.

"Enough", a soft voice said.

The mob broke a path and some even stumbled back at the sight of the supposed witch walking towards them. She stood next to Suzaku and Lelouch. Suzaku stood up and released the man beneath him.

"You knew I was here, didn't you", she whispered to Lelouch.

"Of course", he answered.

"How?"

"You stick out very easily."

C.C. grinned before turning her attention to the men before her.

"You are all a nuisance. Therefore, you shall be dealt with."

She grabbed Lelouch's wrist.

"What is it?", he asked.

"It seems that I have found who I was looking for."

"What?"

The angry crowd that had gathered decided to attack them all at once. Lelouch would've flinched but they all slowed down until they just stopped. A man's fist stopped right in front of Lelouch's face.

He looked around and saw Suzaku was in mid-kick to another man's gut. Lelouch turned to C.C. who didn't seem surprised. She turned to him.

"You're on a quest. Are you not?"

"I am", he answered.

"I will give you a power. This power will allow you to find the answers you want."

"There's a catch, isn't there?", Lelouch questioned.

"There is. But it's not important right now."

_'This girl is very suspicious. But I'd be a fool not to take advantage of any tool that could be of use.'_

"I accept your terms."

"The contract has been made."

As C.C. said that, everything slowly came back into reality and the fight went on. Lelouch ducked in time to dodge the punch, which landed on another guy's nose. Through the confusion, Suzaku kept fighting, but C.C. and Lelouch managed to squeeze through and away from the mob.

Soon they realized two of their targets were gone. Suzaku looked at them with shock.

_'Well he was always good at getting away.'_

"You're all so naive, to believe you even have a chance against people like us", as Lelouch said this he nodded his toward Suzaku who immediately came over to his side.

"That is why, people who think like fools, should behave as such don't you think?"

The men looked on with confusion and mumbled between each other. Lelouch smirked. One would say he looked like a sadist who just got a new knife set.

"So then, I want all of you to run around the town singing praises of this girl until dawn."

Then something came over the men. Suddenly any hatred over the girl was gone. Not forgotten, but still, not as important as the task given to them. First one started singing.

_The beautiful girl, who looks like a goddess,_

_is honest, and smart, and terribly modest,_

Soon more joined in.

_To have her love, I so do wish._

_Like water to a gaping fish._

The chorus came in and they started to go outside. Suzaku stared speechless.

"W-what the? How?"

"Come on Suzaku. Rolo and Nunnally are waiting", Lelouch said.

"But-"

"Come along Suzaku", C.C. reiterated.

He turned his eyes to her. "Lelouch-"

"She's coming. She's going to be very valuable in the future."

Suzaku sighed. "We hardly know her."

"That's not the case. She and I have a deal."

"When did that happen?!"

Lelouch knocked on the door to the inn room and Rolo answered.

"Brother-"

"You shouldn't answer the door without asking who it is. Remember that next time", Lelouch said before anything else.

Nunnally saw the stranger tailing her brother.

"Did something happen?", she asked.

"This is C.C., she's going to help us", Lelouch explained.

"Oh great! Another girl! Now I won't be alone with all these boys", Nunnally said happily.

C.C. looked at both Nunnally and Rolo with interest.

- - -

Next up: Rolo needs to save his brother by finding a hidden power. And someone outside their hometown knows about Mary and the mysterious pin on the bear!


	8. First Strike

"I'm hungry. Go get me some food."

"Where am I supposed to get food?"

"We're in a forest."

"And?"

"I'm sure you can forage around for something."

"Why does that sound like an insult?"

"Because you take everything personally."

"I'm really starting to think you are an emissary from Hell."

That remark made C.C. laugh. They had left the last town a few hours ago. But C.C. was very demanding and wanted to stop every 30 minutes. Lelouch knew it was exactly thirty minutes because each time he counted precisely and made account of the sun's position.

At this rest stop, Suzaku spotted a river close by and decided to go fishing. Rolo and Nunnally were taking a nap so Lelouch opted to stay and watch them. C.C. didn't look like someone he could trust with his siblings alone.

Lelouch look through the pictures he brought with them. He wanted to have some identification, in case anyone recognized this woman. As he went through the plans mentally again, he concluded the first thing would be to find out the name of the empress.

"Suzaku's been gone for a while."

Lelouch turned his head to the only visible obstacle in his strategies. "He can take care of himself. He's probably helping out some injured animal."

"He's a friendly one. You hardly see that anymore."

Minutes later, the twins woke up and asked where Suzaku was. Lelouch stood from his spot under a tree.

"It's been too long. I'll get him and we can move on."

Lelouch ventured into the brush and before long came to a shallow river. It would only come up to his knees. Suzaku was nowhere to be found. Lelouch investigated the area. There wasn't a sign of a struggle, and Lelouch knew Suzaku could fight.

_'If anyone came, he must've gone willingly.'_

He searched around for anything that would tell him where his friend went. A glance at the ground, and he caught sight of something in the dirt. Tiny drops of blood. Not enough to caue any damage, but something happened.

"Lelouch", a voice called from the leaves.

C.C. stepped out looking bored. Lelouch glared at her.

"And where are my siblings?"

"Still there, with the horses."

"I actually feel that they're safer without you."

"Where's Suzaku?", C.C. asked without sounding like she wanted to know.

"He's gone, and I have no idea where he is."

Suddenly a loud masculine scream was heard.

"Suzaku!", Lelouch ran into the direction that it came from, not caring if C.C. followed.

- - -

"Rolo, they've been gone for too long. You don't think something happened, do you?"

"It'll be alright Nunnally. This is Lelouch and Suzaku. Even with that girl, they'll be fine."

"But. . ."

"Even if something happened, Lelouch wouldn't want us to get involved."

- - -

Lelouch kept looking around until he found a peculiar looking place.

"A lone house in the middle of the forest. It's the only place I haven't looked, excluding the rest of the forest."

No other visible options, Lelouch decided to check it out. It seemed plain. Made of wood and probably only holding a few necessary rooms. But why would someone be out here, and all alone.

Before he could even knock to see if someone was there, he heard a feline hiss. Then a female voice apparently chastisized it saying, "Behave Arthur!" Lelouch knocked and to his surprise the door was answered by a man.

He grinned before saying, "You must be Lelouch, Suzaku told us about you."

While being shockd that the man knew him, he covered it by asking, "Then Suzaku is here, correct?"

"Yes, come on in."

As the stranger led Lelouch inside he introduced himself as Jeremiah. Lelouch was led into what looked like a kitchen. It had a stove and an oven, and a table where apparently they ate at.

This was where Lelouch found Suzaku with a bandaged hand. A woman stood at the stove monitering a pot. Lelouch immediately went over to his friend.

"What happened?", he asked eyeing the bandages.

"Oh, well, I was fishing when I met Arthur", Suzaku explained while scratching a black cat's ears. "But then he bit me and that's how I met Jeremiah. He helped me with my hand."

"That explains the blood I saw on the ground. But why did I hear a scream?", Lelouch asked.

"Hehe, Arthur bit me again on the leg."

"Its strange, Aruthur doesn't usually bite people. My name is Viletta", the woman said.

"Suzaku, we should get going", Lelouch said. Suzaku stood up to leave when suddenly Jeremiah blocked their way.

"Why don't you stay for a nice hot meal?"

"No thank you. We're travelling", Lelouch said.

"Just a little while longer please. The stew is almost ready", Viletta pleaded.

"We can't", Lelouch said firmly.

Viletta's face darkened. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

She turned to Suzaku who was the closest and twisted one of his arms behind his back and put a knife to his throat. Jeremiah grabbed the table cloth and tied Lelouch's arms behind his back.

"What's going on?", Suzaku questioned.

"We've been given orders to kill anyone associated with the name Lelouch", Jeremiah explained.

"But why?"

"It's no use asking questions Suzaku. They're just assassins. Paid to kill", Lelouch said.

"_Just _assassins? That's a little arrogant for someone tied up", Viletta sneered.

Before Lelouch could come up with a third escape plan, he was kocked roughly against the head and fell unconcious.

- - -

"You! Where's our brother?", Rolo asked when C.C. returned with neither Lelouch nor Suzaku.

"Something has happened", she hooked up the horses to the carriage. "Rolo, steer the carriage. I'll ride Lelouch's horse."

"What happened to Lelouch?!", Rolo asked more frantically this time.

"We're going to have to save him", C.C. said as if it was a boring chore.

"Save him?", Nunnally questioned.

She gave them was grin. "It'll be alright. I have a secret weapon."

The twins looked at her strangely before hopping on the carriage. They had no other options. Rolo took the reins and they set off.

- - -

"Ugh, where. . .where are we?", Suzaku groaned as he opened his eyes.

His head hurt and he could barely see. Soon he realized his sight was because it was dark where he was. He tried to move around but-

"Stop fidgeting!", a familiar voice yelled.

"Lelouch?"

"No its the other guy who was kidnapped with you."

"No need to be rude." Suzaku realized that he and Lelouch were tied back to back. "Where are we?", he asked.

Lelouch looked around. "It looks like a cave. There's a light down there", Lelouch nodded toward his left.

"But what are we doing here?", Suzaku muttered to himself.

"We brought you to some place where your bodies won't be found", Viletta said coming from the shadows.

Jeremiah appeared with an object that quickly go Lelouch thinking.

_'A sword? Why not a dagger to make it quicker? Why didn't they kill us already? What-"_

"I can't allow you to kill Lelouch", a nonchalant voice said.

C.C. came from the mouth of the cave. Viletta smirked and Jeremiah unsheathed his sword.

"It's foolish to think you can save them", Viletta said.

C.C. stayed silent. She gave no resistance as Viletta tied her up and sat her next to Lelouch.

"What the hell kind of plan is this?", Lelouch whispered.

"Who said I had a plan?", she said with a smug look on her face.

"We have our story. Now kill them", Viletta ordered.

"But the girl-", Jeremiah started.

"She chose to be here. She must have a death wish."

Lelouch brainstormed. _'This power I have requires me to look them in the eye. Will it work for them both, or will I have to do it separately? Well maybe I should-'_

"Lelouch!", Suzaku yelled.

His thoughts distracted him and now Jeremiah was running toward him with his sword. Rolo yelled from the mouth of the cave, "Stop!!"

In just a few seconds an amazing thing happened. But Lelouch took no notice of these things. The only ones who noticed, were C.C. and Rolo. Jeremiah stopped in mid-step. C.C. took out a knife and cut herself, Suzaku and Lelouch loose.

They were frozen in their sitting positions. She moved Jeremiah so his sword was pointed at Viletta's leg. She quickly turned to Rolo.

"Hurry up and grab Suzaku."

She grabbed Lelouch and together they pulled them near the carriage outside the cave. They were half way out when a loud screech was heard. Viletta fell helpless on the ground. A few seconds of confusion and Jeremiah turned toward the escapees.

Lelouch and Suzaku unfroze and stood up. Suzaku ran toward Jeremiah and kicked the sword from his hands. He punched his gut and pinned Jeremiah to the ground. Lelouch stepped up.

"Good work Suzaku. I have a few questions to ask him. Show me his face", Lelouch said.

Suzaku pulled up Jeremiah's torso, wondering what Lelouch could possibly want to know.

"I want you to answer my questions truthfully", he ordered.

"I understand."

"Who commanded you to kill me?"

"We were ordered by the emperor, Charles di Britannia."

_'The emperor? Something's going on.' _"Why?"

"He wanted us to kill Lelouch, Rolo, Nunnally, and anyone associated with them."

"Why did he tell you that?", Lelouch asked.

"I don't know."

Lelouch finished his interrogation. "Release him Suzaku. I have all of my answers." He made his way to the mouth of the cave where Rolo, Nunnally, and C.C. waited with the horses.

Suzaku stood up and followed him. "Lelouch, how did you get him to tell the truth? More importantly, how do you know he was telling the truth?"

"Let's just say no one can lie to me. I'll explain later. Right now I need to ask Rolo a few questions."

- - -

They set up camp a few miles away when Lelouch thought they were alone. The group sat in a circle around a fire. Rolo and Nunnally sat on opposite sides of Lelouch. The eldest sibling turned to Rolo.

"What exactly happened?"

"What do you remember?", C.C. asked.

"I was asking my brother."

"Uh, u-um, I'm not sure what happened", Rolo stammered.

"I made a contract with Rolo", C.C. said.

"You what?!", Lelouch yelled.

"I need him to find my name."

"And me?"

"I'll need you as well"

"Is there anyone else you have a contract with?", Lelouch asked.

"Don't think of them as separate. Imagine it as a joint-contract. You're both working towards the same goal."

"Lelouch sighed as Rolo recounted the deal making."

Flashback

_"Rolo, you want to save your brother right?", C.C. asked as they stood outside the cave._

_Nunnally sat fidgeting on the carriage. Rolo stood next to C.C. with a determined look on his face._

_"I do. I want to be able to save him."_

_C.C. grabbed his hand. "Then I shall give you the power to."_

_Rolo felt a strange sensation and heard C.C. speak again. "Now wait here. You'll know when to come in."_

End Flashback

"I see", Lelouch said. He turned to his friend and sister. "Nunnally, Suzaku, right now Rolo and I have a contract with C.C. that will allow us to reach our goal more quickly than I expected."

"That's good news. I really want to find our mother", Nunnally said happily.

"What exactly did she give you?", Suzaku asked.

"Geass, known to some as the power of kings. It manifests itself differently in each person. As it turns out Lelouch has the power of absolute control, and Rolo has the ability to suspend time", C.C. explained.

"Now that we have that settled. Let's get to sleep, we've had along day."

Nunnally wrapped her arms around Lelouch. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried, because you were acting strangely."

"Everything's fine Nunnally", he assured her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know I said someone would recognize Mary in this one, but it sorta dragged on. I swear it'll be in the next chapter which should be up sometim this week!


	9. Euphie

Lelouch looked at the picture with Nunnally, and the woman. He thought about asking people if they recognized her. Lelouch was determined to make no more detours. Only stop to find clues or if it was absolutely needed.

That being said. . .

"Why would we stop in this town?", Lelouch asked irritably, putting the picture safely away in his back pocket.

Around him children ran, people waited in line at food vendors, and there were games all around. The town was currently celebrating.

"I wanted to have some fun. You're too boring Lelouch", C.C. said.

"This looks great!", Nunnally exclaimed.

"See now? Nunnally's having fun", C.C. reasoned.

Lelouch smiled at his sister's happiness, but frowned when he turned back to C.C.

"You use my family against me. How wicked."

"Well, I am a witch, aren't I?", C.C. said with a laugh on her lips.

"What are they even celebrating?", Rolo asked.

A passerby heard him and looked at him incredulously.

"What are we celebrating!? We're celebrating a town holiday. Today's the day our town was founded!"

"Oh, a founder's day? That sounds like a lot of fun", Suzaku said with a smile.

"I'm going over here", C.C. muttered as if it wasn't important.

"Hey! Don't go off on your own!", Lelouch yelled.

"Come on brother! I want to see that!", Nunnally exclaimed grabbing Lelouch's arm.

Rolo followed them both to whatever attraction Nunnally was trying to see. No one noticed the piece of paper that fluttered from Lelouch's pocket. That left Suzaku alone. He was about to get in line for food when a girl ran into him. He caught her before she fell and held onto her.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?", Suzaku asked.

She looked up and left Suzaku breathless. The girl was beautiful, and had an innocent looking face. Her expression was shocked at first but then turned into understanding.

"Can you help me? I need to get away from some people", she asked.

Suzaku, still in a slight daze, could only nod. The girl grabbed his hand and led him away. When he got his senses back Suzaku tried to introduce himself.

"Um, my name is Suzaku Kururugi."

The girl stopped short and turned to him. "My name's. . . Euphie."

"Euphie", Suzaku tried out the name. It sounded just as sweet as she looked.

"Come on!", Euphie exclaimed.

And then she led him to who knows where. . .

- - -

"Wow!", Nunnally stared wide-eyed at the acrobats, jumping through flaming hoops.

Lelouch smiled at her and Rolo's happiness. _'Its nice to see them smile. I was afraid they might feel somber after Mary's death.'_

"I don't care how many people there are. Find the princess", Lelouch overheard a man say.

He glanced to his left and saw two authoritive looking men.

"If she isn't found, I'm the one that's going to have to answer to her majesty Cornelia", the same man whispered to his apparent subordinate.

Lelouch smirked at this. _'So, royalty is in town. Maybe I can ask them a few questions. Nunnally and Rolo should be okay on their own. I'll keep any danger away from them.'_

"Nunnally, Rolo, I'm going to try and find C.C. and Suzaku. Stay together", he said firmly.

The twins nodded and continued watching the acrobats. Lelouch walked away and stopped near a building. He leaned on it pretending to wait for someone. Lelouch looked around, trying to figure out where the princess would be.

_'It sounds like she was running away. Probably trying to have some fun.'_

Lelouch noticed something in the corner of his eye, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Waiting for someone?"

"What do you want witch?", Lelouch demanded.

"The princess is with Suzaku. They're listening to music, over there", C.C. pointed Lelouch to where he should go.

"I guess I should thank you."

"Just buy me lunch and we'll be even."

"Later, I've got more pressing matters."

- - -

"Euphie, shouldn't we be running away?", Suzaku asked.

"Huh? Oh! It's okay now, they're gone", she said with a smile, and then continued watching the musicians.

Euphie clapped her hands to the beat and slowly a piece of paper floated into her hands. She looked at it and gasped. Suzaku looked at it and realized what it was.

"I wonder how-he must have dropped it. It's a good thing you found it Euphie."

The girl was still speechless. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Suzaku quickly tried to calm her.

"E-Euphie?! What's wrong? Don't cry!"

"Do you know who's in this picture!?", Euphie cried frantically.

"Y-yes. That's Nunnally. I should find Lelouch he's probably looking for it-"

"Lelouch!? He's here? Then Nunnally and Rolo must be too! Where are they?!"

"Princess Euphemia!", a large man called.

Euphie gasped and turned. The man came up to her, two more followed and held back Suzaku.

"Princess?", he said confused.

"Did he hurt you milady?"

"What? No! He-"

"Princess?", someone said. "A princess is here?", another said. A crowd started to form and people started to recognize Euphie.

"Princess, it's time to return. Princess Cornelia is upset with you."

Euphie, or more formally Euphemia, turned to Suzaku. "I had fun. Thank you."

The men released Suzaku and and went over to Euphie. She walked closer to Suzaku and whispered to him, "Tell me, about Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rolo. Are they okay?"

"Yeah. You could meet them too-"

"The Princess will no longer fraternize with commoners", the biggest guard said.

Euphie gave Suzaku a smile. "Maybe we'll see each other again. Oh! I almost forgot."

She handed him the picture. "This belongs to you."

Suzaku took the picture from her hands. "Uh, thank you."

The guards took Euphie away and Suzaku was left alone with the picture. "Euphie."

"Suzaku!", Lelouch called.

The brunette turned and saw his friend. "Hi Lelouch, are you having fun?"

"What's this I hear about a princess?"

"Princess? Oh right! Euphie was here just a minute ago."

"Euphie?"

"Yeah. Don't you know her?"

"Why would I know her?", Lelouch wondered what Suzaku was talking about.

"Euphie knew you. She recognized Nunnally from the picture", Suzaku handed it to Lelouch.

"She recognized Nunnally?"

"I'm still hungry." Lelouch jumped at the sound of that voice behind him.

"Don't sneak up on me."

"I'm hungry." "I'm sure you're perfectly capable of feeding yourself."

"Why don't we just get some food together. Where's Nunnally and Rolo?", Suzaku asked.

"They should be where I left them. We need to get going."

"Don't we still need to deliver those clothes?", Suzaku reminded Lelouch.

"I haven't forgotten. Pendragon is our destination no matter what."

Leouch's brain was on high power. Look up the name Euphie, and any variations of it since it's likely that's just a nickname. And see what this princess knew about them. From what he read, Lelouch knew the emperor had many children and many wives. So Euphie is not the only one to be on the lookout for.

- - -

"Euphie, why did you run away. You had me worried-"

"Sister this is important! You won't believe what I found out!"

"What could be so important that-"

"Cornelia! It's about Marianne's children!"

- - -

Up next: C.C. and Nunnally have a girl's day out and a disaster leaves them in danger.


	10. Girl's Day Gone Wrong

_"Nunnally! Nunnally!"_

_Someone is calling my name. But, where am I? Lelouch? Rolo? Suzaku? Where. . ._

_"Nunnally! Don't run off like that."_

_"But Lelouch, I wanted-"_

_"It doesn't matter. Running off into the woods is dangerous. If Suzaku hadn't found you. . .-sigh-"_

_I felt my big brother's arms around me. I couldn't speak, but I could hear, and see._

_"Why did you run off like that?", Lelouch asked._

_"Rolo was being mean to me. He took away my doll!" I felt tears come to my eyes._

_Lelouch turned and I saw Rolo behind him. He waved his had toward him, "Come over here."_

_Rolo walked over and stopped in front of Nunnally._

_"You guys are brother and sister. You shouldn't fight. Rolo apologize to your sister."_

_"I. . .I'm sorry Nunnally."_

_Lelouch put an arm around them both. "Thanks for finding her Suzaku."_

_"No problem. Nunnally's like my sister too."_

_That's how it always was. I had my three brothers. And they protected me. Even Lelouch, who couldn't really fight, he made sure the other girls in the village didn't tease me. Girls always listened to him._

_But I'm older now._

"Nunnally."

_I don't want to be protected all the time._

"Nunnally, wake up."

_I want be helpful._

"Nunnally!"

"Huh? What?"

"Nunnally, it's morning. We're moving on", Lelouch said.

"Okay."

They were getting closer and closer to Pendragon. Despite their many stops, thanks to C.C., they were making good time. Suzaku estimated their destination to be about three days away. But of course, there was something stopping them.

"I want to go shopping."

"C.C. we don't need any supplies. We're not stopping", Lelouch said.

"Actually, we should stop to feed the horses and give them a rest", Suzaku reminded them.

Lelouch sighed. If they didn't stop for the horses the trip would take longer because of their exhaustion. Besides, there might be someone in the next town who knows about Princess Euphemia.

Suzaku told him her full name when he asked about his meeting with her. In the village, which was called Kawaguchi, they left their horses to be handled by stable boys. C.C. took Nunnally's hand.

"Nunnally and I are going shopping."

"Like I'm going to leave you alone with my little sister", Lelouch said.

"I'll keep her safe. I only want to look at a few dresses, maybe some hats."

"Please brother? I'll be fine", Nunnally pleaded.

Lelouch's face softened. "Alright. But if something happens-"

"Okay okay. We don't need dull boys telling us what to do", C.C. teased.

She left with Nunnally and that left the boys wondering what to do. Lelouch pulled out the picture that never left him.

"I guess we could go around asking. Suzaku, you and Rolo will ask about Princess Euphemia. I'll ask about the empress in this picture."

"Alright", Suzaku agreed.

"Brother, I want to go with you", Rolo said.

"Huh? Why?", Lelouch asked.

"Because, we hardly get to spend anytime alone anymore. I just want to be with you", Rolo said nervously.

Lelouch smiled. "Alright. Rolo, you'll come with me. Suzaku?"

"That's fine." Suzaku went on his way to ask people about the princess.

Rolo followed Lelouch dutifully. Lelouch decided to go into the place that stored the village archives first. The man behind the counter looked at them questionably.

"What can I held you two young men with?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the woman in this picture?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"C.C., what do you think about my brother?"

"Hmm?", C.C. turned from the mirror she was looking into with a white hat on.

"What I mean is, what is your relationship with him?", Nunnally didn't look at her. She chose to eye the shoe she was trying on.

C.C. thought for a moment. "We've made a promise with each other."

"A promise? I see. You two seem to be moving fast."

C.C. had stopped listening. She heard some men trying to whisper.

_"Is that?"_

_"Yes it's her."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"My brother told me he had a witch in his town and thats her."_

_"Alright then. Let's get her."_

_"Not so fast. I heard she has allies."_

_"Do you think that other girl is then?"_

_"No doubt."_

_"Alright."_

"C.C?"

"Huh? What is it Nunnally?"

"Were you listening?"

"Sorry. We should probably go. Lelouch must be worried."

"Okay."

C.C. led Nunnally to the door. She had to get Lelouch's sister out of here quick.

"Gotcha witches!", one man yelled.

Both grabbed one of the girls.

"Let go of me!", C.C. yelled.

They put rags over their mouths and tied them up. Tears began to stream down Nunnally's eyes.

- - -

"Excuse me sir. Do you know about Princess Euphemia?"

"Huh? Get lost kid!"

"But-"

"I said beat it!"

That's pretty much how Suzaku's day was going. Everyone either knew nothing, or turned him away. He wanted to go back to Lelouch. But he couldn't return empty handed. Suzaku decided to ask at least one more person.

"Excuse me miss? Do you know anything about Princess Euphemia?"

The woman turned to Suzaku and grinned.

- - -

"What could two boys want with an empress?", the man asked.

"We're just doing a little research", Lelouch answered.

The man thought Lelouch and Rolo were suspicious. He didn't want to be interrogated when it turns out these two murdered royalty, or something of the sort.

"I will not have you invade Empress Marianne's privacy. If there's something you want to know, then ask her yourself."

Lelouch frowned.

_'I guess I'll have to force it out of him.'_

"Fine then-"

"Brother, let's just go", Rolo said.

"What?"

"Please. Let's just go", Rolo pleaded holding his brother's hand.

"Okay", Lelouch lead his younger brother outside. "What's wrong Rolo?"

"I didn't want him to notice this", Rolo pulled out a book. It was entitled The Emperor and His Consorts.

"It's an archive of the empresses, and their children", Rolo explained.

"When did you?"

"I used what C.C. gave me. When everything stopped I looked around and grabbed the one that made most sense. I wanted to help."

"Good work Rolo."

"Brother, the woman in the picture-"

"It's Mary holding Nunnally as a baby. But I wonder why he thought it was this Marianne. There are two possible answers. to that."

- - -

C.C. and Nunnally were led into the woods. The men tied them side-by-side on a large tree. They took off the rags on their mouths and C.C. glared at them.

"What should we do with them?"

"We do what should be done to any witch. Burn 'em!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Up next: Suzaku gets closer to finding Euphemia, Lelouch and Rolo look for their sister, and C.C. makes the third and final contract.


	11. The Final Contract

The woman turned to Suzaku and grinned.

"A young boy looking for a princess? Doesn't that sound romantic?"

"I'm not really looking for her. I just want to know more about her."

"Before asking about someone, shouldn't you give your own information? That's a more polite way of doing it. And it might get you better results."

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi, ma'am."

"Why hello there Suzaku. My name is Rakshata. And I do happen to have some information on Princess Euphemia."

- - -

Lelouch and Rolo sat down in a diner and looked through the book. The pages were mostly about the empresses, their families and their lives before and after becoming a wife of the emperor.

"I guess we should find Marianne first, since we don't know Euphemia's mother", Lelouch decided.

It didn't take long to find her. Marianne was the fifth wife of the emperor. She was a commoner who rose in the ranks and became a knight.

"She is an extraordinary person. Let's see if her family gives us any clues."

- - -

"Burn us? Now that's original", C.C. teased the men before her.

"What did you say?! Maybe we should make this more public! Witches should be ashamed of themselves!"

"We're not witches!", Nunnally yelled.

C.C. grabbed Nunnally's hand in an attempt to soothe her. "It'll be alright Nunnally."

The younger girl tried to calm herself. Her brothers would come and get her, like they always did.

"That's not why it'll be alright", C.C. said.

"What?", Nunnally wondered if she was reading her mind.

"You will save us Nunnally. You wanted to be helpful, right?"

"You mean, you'll give me power? Like Lelouch and Rolo?"

"Yes. I will give you a geass. And that will complete the contract."

- - -

"What do you know of Princess Euphemia?"

"She's the Third Princess, and has an older sister who's the Second Princess. And she's incredibly popular with the commoners."

"How do you know this?"

"It's common knowledge for anyone who's been to the royal capital. I'm only in this town for business."

"Business?", Suzaku questioned. This woman was strange.

"Yeah. But that's another story."

"The princess knew my friend, but he never met her before."

"Hmmm?"

"His name is Lelouch. And he has a younger brother and sister, Rolo and Nunnally."

At this Rakshata's eyes widened. "Lelouch!? And the twins!? Where are they?!"

"Uh, well. . ."

- - -

Lelouch grinned at the information he just found. Rolo looked at him confused.

"Let's go find the others", he said.

"Brother, what did you find?"

"I'll tell you when we've got everyone together."

Lelouch and Rolo tried to find a store where the girls would shop. Suddenly they both stopped in their tracks. They both got a feeling that C.C. was in danger. Following their instinct they headed into the forest.

- - -

Nunnally closed her eyes and felt a strange sensation. When C.C. let go of her hand, Nunnally opened her eyes. One of the men was starting a fire. Nunnally concentrated on the something else. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Lelouch, Rolo, or Suzaku didn't come.

_'Lelouch.'_

When Nunnally thought of him something flashed before her. She saw Lelouch appear from the trees and was tackled to the ground by the man who was not working on the fire. She gasped at what she saw. A rustling came from the leaves. Nunnally tried to distract her captors.

"I'm trying to tell you! We're innocent! We haven't done anything wrong!"

"I'm getting tired of your mouth", the man said.

He held up a flaming torch and walked toward Nunnally with it. Before he could even get halfway there a rock was thrown and hit him square in the head. He fell to the ground unconcious and the torch fell and began to spread.

Lelouch and Rolo appeared from the direction the rock was thrown. Lelouch turned to the remaining man.

"Take your friend and go back to town", he ordered.

The man nodded and picked up his incapacitated accomplice and left. Rolo made quick work of untying C.C. and Nunnally. The younger girl grabbed her brothers in a hug.

"Thank goodness", she said.

"Nunnally, you couldn't have seen neither me nor Rolo coming", Lelouch said.

"No I didn't."

"Then why did you distract them like that?", he asked.

"Well, because. . .I guess that's what my geass is", she answered innocently.

"Wait! Your what?!"

"Brother! The fire!", Rolo yelled.

The small flame had spread and was getting bigger. They quickly ran from the forest and back into the town. By now you could see the smoke. Many people ran out to stop it before the fire reached the village.

Lelouch turned to C.C. She turned to him as well with a blank look.

"Am I to believe you've made another contract? With my sister no less!"

"It's the final contract. Now I have all the people I need to find my name."

"Maybe you should tell me exactly what you gave Nunnally."

"It seems her geass allows her to see people's future. Very useful", she answered with a grin.

"Lelouch!"

All of them turned and saw Suzaku running toward them. He immediately addressed Lelouch.

"I met someone who knows Euphie. But that's not as important as what else I found out!"

"I think the information I found might trump yours", Lelouch said holing the book Rolo took. "But first let's get out of this town."

Lelouch didn't like the idea of someone trying to kill his sister. They retrieved their horses and were on their way. When Lelouch thought they were a safe distance away, they set up camp for the night. Pendragon was only two days away.

"So Lelouch, are you gonna tell us what you found?"

- - - - - - -

Up next: What did Lelouch find? What's gonna happen in Pendragon? What about Suzaku's news?

And just a quick note: Nunnally's geass is based on the AU Code Geass manga Nightmare of Nunnally.


	12. Truth

I've been neglecting my other fanfics lately. But I love this one so much! You guys are are so spoiled, updates almost daily. Haha, lucky for you I love Code Geass with all my heart!

ALL HAIL LELOUCH!! -ahem-

On with the story

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Lelouch, are you gonna tell us what you found?", Suzaku asked.

"Gladly", he answered with a grin.

It was sunset and the group sat around in the forest, ready to put down for the night. Lelouch took out the book, The Emperor and his Consorts. He turned to Empress Marianne's page.

"I showed the man there a picture of Mary with Nunnally. He called her Marianne."

"Does that mean that Mother had a different name?", Nunnally asked.

"That was one of the possibilites I came up with. But I looked through Marianne's information and found something interesting about her family."

"Well don't just sit there, tell us!", Suzaku exclaimed in anticipation.

"Marianne had a twin sister, named Mary. But Mary was banished for disobeying the emperor", Lelouch explained.

"So this Marianne is your aunt?", Suzaku questioned.

"No. I read some more and Marianne had three children."

Rolo's eyes widened. "Three? Then that means!"

"Yes. You, Nunnally, and I are the children to Empress Marianne", Lelouch explained.

"Children? But that doesn't make any sense! Why would you live with your banished aunt?", Suzaku asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. That day we were almost killed, they told me it was because of Charles di Britannia, the emperor himself."

"It makes no sense", Rolo said.

Lelouch nodded. "Another puzzling thing is that in the picture, Nunnally is at least 2 or 3. That means I would've been either 4 or 5, and yet I can't remember Marianne at all."

"C.C., didn't you say that geass manifests itself in different ways?", Rolo asked.

"I do remember saying that."

"You haven't made contracts with anyone else have you?", Lelouch asked.

"I have."

"Then it's possible there are more people with a geass?"

"Yes. But I'm not the only one of my kind."

"So there's others out there giving out geasses to multiple people?"

"Yes."

"Well then, the reason we can't remember our real mother may be because a geass was used on us", Lelouch said.

"But still Euphie and Rakshata recognized you. And as I remember you guys lived in the village your whole lives", Suzaku said.

"That's why we need to get to Pendragon quickly. I'm sure someone there has answers for us. That reminds me Suzaku, didn't you have something to say?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, well, the explanation you just gave gives me a better understanding at what Rakshata said."

"What was that?"

"She said everyone thinks you're all dead."

"Dead?", Nunnally questioned.

"Yeah, she said there was some accident and you all were thought to be dead", Suzaku answered.

"Then won't everyone be surprised", Rolo mused.

"Not exactly", Lelouch said. "Euphie recognized us and she got confirmation from Suzaku. You can bet she's told someone, and if not then Rakshata has."

"Well hasn't this been an exciting day", C.C. said.

"This means that someone may be expecting us. Or that they may send someone for us", Lelouch said.

"But, why would they banish our aunt? And why would we be with her, when they think we're dead?", Nunnally asked in a small voice.

"I'm not sure. But if someone has answers, it's the emperor", Lelouch answered.

It got darker and everyone fell asleep. Except Nunnally, she was thinking hard about something. Lelouch noticed she was still awake.

"Nunnally, is there something wrong?", he asked.

"Girls always wish that they would be a princess. But when it really happens. . .it's just strange."

"Today was eventful, wasn't it?"

"Brother, if we go there, does that mean we have to live with Marianne?"

"I'm not sure. She may turn out to be an unfit mother. And I always try to keep you and Rolo out of harm's way."

"I know. But, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"If the emperor is behind everyone thinking we're dead, and he banished our aunt, does that mean he killed Mary?", Nunnally asked.

"That is a possibility. But a body was never found. There's still a chance she's alive", Lelouch said in a gentle voice.

Nunnally decided to try something. She concentrated on Mary. In a flash, she saw her aunt in tied up in a chair and being interrogated. Nunnally gasped and grabbed Lelouch's arms in a panic.

"Brother! Mary is! Mary is!"

"What is it Nunnally?"

"We have to save her!"

Lelouch's eyes widened in realization. "You saw her future?"

Nunnally nodded. Lelouch held onto her and tried to calm her down. "What were they doing to her?"

"They w-were asking questions about us. Lelouch we need to do something!"

Lelouch held Nunnally closer to him. "It'll be alright. If they're interrogating her, then she won't be killed. We'll save her."

Nunnally fell asleep in his arms when Lelouch heard someone move. Suzaku sat up and looked to his best friend in the dark.

"You don't know for sure, do you?", he asked.

"It doesn't matter. This mission isn't just for confirmation anymore", Lelouch answered.

"For Nunnally and Rolo?"

"Yeah, for them. I brought them into this. I want to be able to protect them, and show them happiness."

Unknown to the whole group, C.C. was still awake. And she had heard everything. When all was said and done she smirked at the words Lelouch said to Nunnally and Suzaku.

"What an interesting development. I wonder how this will all turn out."

- - - - - - -

Up next: Honestly, I have no idea. ^-^' Hehe, guess you'll just have to wait!


	13. The Lost Heir

The group moved expeditiously to ther destination. The clothes Milly gave them were forgotten. All that mattered now was getting answers. For Suzaku, this was mind-boggling.

_'This has been a strange week. Who knew Lelouch was a prince? Then that means. . .then that means. . .'_

"Lelouch!", Suzaku called.

"What is it?", he asked.

"I just realized, since you're a prince doesn't that make Euphie your sister?"

"You're a bright one aren't you Suzaku?"

"I mean after everything that's happened. . .my brain isn't working as fast as it usually does."

"Well why the sudden revelation?", Lelouch asked.

Suzaku started blushing. "N-no reason."

Lelouch thought about questioning him more, but decided against it. They trudged on until they came to a clearing. The group stopped and stared in confusion.

"What's a dojo doing out here?", Suzaku questioned.

"Dojo?",Rolo said in confusion.

"I'll check it out", Suzaku suggested.

He walked toward it to investigate. Lelouch noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Suzaku!", he called.

The brunette turned and swiftly dodged a projectile. He looked to his left and sticking from the ground was a kunai. Suzaku looked to the trees where it came from. Suddenly someone jumped from them and landed in front of Suzaku.

"A woman?", Lelouch said out loud.

"Explain yourselves", she ordered.

"We're just passing through", Suzaku said.

"Don't lie to me. I will defend this place with my life."

"Suzaku!", a girl's voice yelled.

Everyone turned and from the dojo came running a black haired girl. She ran up to Suzaku and hugged him. Everyone stood there in shock.

"U-um, do I know you?", Suzaku asked.

The girl looked up at him. "Of course you do! Don't you remember you're own cousin?"

"Who are you?", Rolo asked.

"My name is Kaguya Sumeragi. And this is Sayoko", the girl introduced herself and the woman who attacked them.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi. What is this place?", he asked.

"This is one of the houses of Kyoto. The most prominent shinobi clans live and train here", Sayoko explained.

"But this house is special. It's the joint house where all the families come to commune with each other", Kaguya said.

"How do you know Suzaku?", Lelouch asked.

"We're cousins, remember? We always played when he came to visit", Kaguya explained.

"What? I'm sorry, but I don't remember you", Suzaku said.

"Why don't we finish this inside?", Sayoko suggested. "I'm making tea."

- - -

"You really don't remember me Suzaku?"

"I'm sorry Kaguya, I don't."

"But when my leg was broken you carried me around for weeks!"

"That does sound like Suzaku. He once took care of Rolo and I when Lelouch was sick", Nunnally said.

Meanwhile Lelouch was thinking._ 'Suzaku can't remember his own cousin. And yet Kaguya claims they've been together since birth. I wonder. . .'_

"Why don't you stay here for the night. The closest town is hours away and it's already sundown", Sayoko suggested.

The door opened and an elderly man stepped through. He glanced at the newcomers and gasped.

"S-Suzaku?!"

"Yes?"

"You've returned! But how!"

"He's with friends", Kaguya said.

"He also has no memory of Kaguya or the Houses", Sayoko explained.

"He doesn't?", the man calmed down. "My name is Taizo Kirihara. Are you sure you don't remember anything?", he asked Suzaku.

"No. What is it you all want me to remember?"

"Suzaku, you are the only heir to the House of Kururugi. You're father died, and you were taken away", Taizo explained.

"What?!"

"It's true", Kaguya said.

Suzaku sat in thought for a moment. "I always lived with Cecile and Lloyd, but I knew they weren't my parents. And even then, I couldn't remember my real ones."

Lelouch and C.C.'s eyes met. That night they were given a room to sleep in. Rolo and Nunnally slept near their brother. But Lelouch was awake. He, C.C., and Suzaku sat up and conversed in the dark.

"Our memories tell us that we've known each other for as long as we can remember", Lelouch said to Suzaku.

"But Kaguy says we've known each other forever. And then Kirihara said I'm not only the Kururugi heir, but that I was _taken away_", Suzaku finished.

"Is it possible that someone used a geass on so many people?", Lelouch pondered.

"Geass usually takes the form that is most useful when it is given", C.C. said.

"That means when it was given, the person wanted to change peoples memories."

"But who would want to change mine, yours, Nunnally's and Rolo's memories?", Suzaku wondered.

"As I said before, all our answers lie in Pendragon, with Marianne and the Emperor", Lelouch said.

With those last words, the eldest of the group went to sleep.

- - -

_"Suzaku, you don't have to carry me around all day. I have crutches."_

_"I know. But this is faster, and it's great weight training."_

_Kaguya frowned. "Are you saying I'm fat?"_

_"N-no! Not at all!"_

_"Okay! Hey, what was your favorite part of the festival?"_

_"Hmm, I guess it was the fireworks. They're always fun. What was yours?", Suzaku asked._

_"Mine was the play! I always love watching it!", Kaguya exclaimed._

_"Well of course you would. They do The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter every year."_

_"I can't help loving the main character!"_

"What?", Suzaku woke up and thought about the dream he just had. He was younger in it. And he was carrying Kaguya on his back.

Suzaku relaxed and laid back on his futon. He sighed. "Who am I?"

- - -

"I thank you for your hospitality. But we must be off now", Lelouch said the next morning to their hosts.

"Why so soon? It's been years since I've been with Suzaku!", Kaguya complained.

"Sorry Kaguya. But I promise, when our quest is over I'll come back to see you", Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, you're the best!", she exclaimed.

When she said that something clicked in his head.

_"Suzaku?"_

_"What is it Kaguya?"_

_"You're the best! No one takes care of me like you."_

When he came back Suzaku gave Kaguya a gentle smile. Kirihara tried to get Suzaku to return to the Kururugi House and bring back the honorable name. Suzaku politely refused.

"I have some business to take care of before I can come back."

They left the joint house and with each passing hour Lelouch's mind thought up more questions, ideas, answers, and plans to execute. It was almost nightfall when they came to a large gate with a watchman's post.

Guards stood alert when they approached.

"State your business in the imperial capital of Pendragon!", one of them demanded.

Lelouch had no patience for explaining himself. He walked up to the guards confidently.

"Let us pass through", he ordered.

The guards stepped aside and Lelouch and the others made their way in.

"We're finally here", Lelouch muttered to himself.

- - - - - - -

Up next: The royal court get the shock of a lifetime. But somebody already knows they're here.

**Author's note:**

**I was at a loss for this chapter. Then I realized I didn't really tell much about Suzaku's background. So I came up with this. And that's the inspiration for this chapter! I'd like to introduce some LelouchxC.C. but I'm not sure how to incorporate it. **

**The same with SuzakuxEuphie. Thought that one I'm not too sure of because a lot of people don't like Euphie for some reason. ****So if anyone has any ideas for some LelouchxC.C. or SuzakuxEuphie moments that would help in this story, I'd like to hear them! Thanks!**


	14. Return

"Lelouch, how are we going to get to the palace?", Suzaku asked.

They were spending the night in an inn. Nunnally and C.C. had their own room, while the boys had theirs. Rolo was already asleep. Lelouch stood looking out the window.

"That's simple. We still have the clothes Milly wanted us to give, right?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Then I have a plan. Remember Milly told us the dresses are for Empress Arianna eu Britannia. But we have time to discuss that. I want to talk about something else."

Suzaku was confused. What else would Lelouch want to talk about? Geass? C.C.? Or maybe-

"Why did you choose to come with me, after we met Kaguya?", Lelouch asked.

"Oh that? I told you, I have business here too. I need to find out about my past now. Maybe the Emperor can shed some light on my life as well."

"Are you sure it's not just to get close to my sister?", Lelouch said with a teasing smirk.

"W-what?! No! Euphie is, well. . .I don't have ny interest in her like that!", Suzaku blushed.

"Why not? She's nice."

"Yeah, really nice."

"And pretty."

"So beautiful", Suzaku got a far away look in his eyes.

Lelouch gazed upon him and came to a realization. He grinned. Suzaku came back to reality and his face turned even more red.

"L-like I said, I don't have any interest in Euphie like that."

"I was only kidding. I can't even remember her, so I wouldn't know how she looks or behaves", Lelouch said.

"Oh, right", Suzaku calmed down.

- - -

Suzaku drove the carriage, holding the dresses, in front of the massive gates that led to the imperial palace. He started doubting Lelouch's plan.

_"How exactly do you plan to get in?"_

_"Well there are two gates. One exterior for delivery personnel to drop off their charges. The other is where the palace is, and the guards take the packages to whomever it's for", Lelouch explained._

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I asked a guard to give me some directions."_

_"So how am I-"_

_"I'm getting to that Suzaku."_

"Lelouch, this better work."

"Halt!", one of the guards called. "State your business!"

"I have brought a package for Her Majesty Arianna eu Britannia", Suzaku answered.

"Very well. Proceed!"

The gates opened allowing Suzaku in. He made it to the next checkpoint and was stopped again.

"I have a package for an empress", Suzaku said.

One of the guards moved to approach the carriage to get the dresses when everything around the carriage froze. Quickly Rolo jumped from inside the carriage and Suzaku followed. In a hurry the took off one of the guards clothes and Suzaku put them on.

The man was then tied up and put in the back of the carriage and Rolo jumped into the driver's seat. Suzaku kept his hat low so it would be more difficult to recognize him amongst other guards.

When Rolo's geass ended, he drove away. The other guard, who stood near the gate, looked around in confusion. "That was quick", he said. He didn't hear his friend's muffled screams.

Suzaku went through the gate and made his way to the palace. "Good job Lelouch."

- - -

"Do you really think this will work Lelouch?", C.C. asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't allow Nunnally and Rolo to be involved if I didn't."

From their post Lelouch saw the carriage return from the first gate. Rolo did the same with these two guards. Lelouch and C.C. walked toward him and put on the two uniforms. Using the trick his brother taught him Rolo knocked out the three guards.

At that moment a man with a dazed look came up and rode the carriage away.

"Where is he going?", Rolo asked.

"He's taking them to the nearest stable", Lelouch answered.

"How long were you up last night Lelouch?", C.C. teased.

"Long enough to know this plan is full proof."

Lelouch looked around. "Nunnally, the coast is clear."

"You had her hiding all this time?", C.C. asked.

"My sibling's safety is my top priority."

Nunnally appeared wearing a black wig. It was crucial that she was not recognized by anyone. The group walked past the first gate and made it to the second. Usuing the same strategy, Rolo put of this man's uniform.

Nunnally was now the only one without a guard uniform. _Perfect._

- - -

Suzaku, wearing his disguise, was now at the front entrance to the palace. According to Lelouch, once he got inside a guard would lead him to the throne room, where everyone should be.

He entered and all of the noblemen and women turned to him. The man on the throne, Suzaku assumed he was the Emperor, looked at him as well. One man called to him.

"Guard, what is it that you have there?"

"I have a package for Empress Arianna eu Britannia", Suzaku said.

"For me?", a woman asked excitedly.

Suzaku nodded. He handed it to her and she opened it with glee.

"I don't know how that woman does it! She always makes the perfect dress!"

Suddenly the doors opened revealing three guards. Two of them held a girl, while one lead them. The Emperor said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Brother, the guards on your left are about to attack", Nunnally whispered to Lelouch.

Rolo used his geass and he and C.C. moved them a few feet forward so that they were next to Suzaku. The guards fell over and people gasped as it seemed they had moved inhumanly fast.

"Who are you!", the Emperor yelled.

Lelouch, and everyone else took off their hats. Nunnally took off her wig. The ones who recognized them gasped even more. Even Charles di Britannia stood up in amazement. Lelouch smirked at their expressions.

He stepped up toward the throne and adressed the Emperor.

"I believe you have some explaining to do."

Suddenly he heard Nunnally squeak. He turned and saw Nunnally being hugged by an unknown girl. Lelouch heard Suzaku mutter, "Euphie."

"Nunnally! I'm so glad!", the girl said through tears.

The nobles whispered to themselves, as they remember the names of one of the lost children. The Emperor grinned.

"Let us celebrate the return of our princes and princess!"

Everyone cheered and they were taken to a room. Lelouch, Rolo, and Nunnally were now alone. They noticed C.C. and Suzaku were gone. The door opened and a familiar woman came in.

- - -

"What is this place? Where is Lelouch?", Suzaku asked when guards escorted him to someone's room.

"It's okay, Suzaku."

"Euphie?", he said in surprise.

The pink haired girl wrapped Suzaku in her arms. He stood there blushing.

"I knew from when I saw you. I trusted that you would take care of my brothers and sister. I never imagined that you would bring them back!"

Suzaku hugged her back. "It was our plan all along. Lelouch, he found something. I wanted to help him."

"Thank you."

- - -

"C.C., why did you bring them back?"

"I made a contract with your children."

"All of them!?"

"Only Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rolo."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I need them to find my name."

"But I-"

"Charles, I know you have no interest in helping me. He may not realize it, but Lelouch is different from everyone else. And when the time comes, I intend to tell him everything."

"I won't let you!"

"What are you going to do? You can't kill me."

"No. But I can stop you."

"AGH!"

- - - - - - -

Up next: Who is the familiar woman? Is SuzakuxEuphie going to happen? And what happened to C.C.?


	15. Siblings

Nunnally stood in anticipation. This woman looked exactly like the one she used to call "mother." Rolo felt confused on how he should react. Instinctively, he and Nunnally moved toward Lelouch.

The woman ran up and hugged Lelouch. The eldest sibling stood frozen.

"I'm so glad! Lelouch, Nunnally, Rolo, you've all grown so much."

"Mother?", Nunnally said carefully.

"My dear Nunnally. You're still such a beautiful girl. And Rolo, oh you're just as I remember you."

"So then you're Marianne? Our mother?", Lelouch asked.

"Of course, don't you recognize me?", Marianne asked.

"We have reason to believe someone changed our memories, Suzaku too", Lelouch said.

"Changed your memories? Then, where did you live? Who took care of you?"

"Mary took care of us", Lelouch answered.

"Mary? My sister did? Where is she?!"

"She was thought to be dead before. But I think she's somewhere here."

"We have to save her! She was being interrogated!", Nunnally said.

"That's what I plan to do. But first it would be helpful to know why people thought we died", Lelouch turned to his mother.

"You three were supposed to be staying at a nobleman's home to learn more about the royal lineage. It was one of your studies, Lelouch you were about 10."

"What happened?", he asked.

Marianne continued. "There was an attack. Witnesses said that people broke in and killed everyone, and then the mansion was burned down. Your bodies were never found so", tears filled Marianne's eyes.

She felt a hand squeeze her and saw Rolo smiling.

"It's okay. We're alive now, and that's what matters. . .Mother."

Marianne wiped her tears. "We should find out a few things. His Majesty is known for keeping secrets, but enough is enough."

"We should find C.C. and Suzaku", Lelouch said.

"Your father is going to want to through a banquet for you though. He always does make a show of things."

As she said that maid came in with a bundle of clothes. Marianne took Nunnally to a separate room. As they started to get dressed, Lelouch had to push the maids away to give him and Rolo some privacy.

While they put on their clothes, Rolo looked in the full body mirror. He looked uncertain. Lelouch walked over to him.

"Brother, is this going to be our lives from now on?"

"I'm not sure. For now it seems safe. But if I get the slightest idea that it's a danger to you or Nunnally, I'll get you out."

Rolo smiled, then pouted. "It's not just that, don't these clothes seem a little. . ."

"I admit, their fancier than what we're used to. But I'm sure we can manage", Lelouch assured his brother.

- - -

Nunnally stood nervously as her mother looked through the dresses.

"Hmm, I think you'd look good in pink, but a soft pink", Marianne mused to herself.

She turned toward the young girl when she noticed she was silent.

"What's wrong Nuna?"

"Nuna? You used to call me that?"

"Of course. You used to run around the palace with Euphie and it be tiring to call both of you by your full names. Plus, Nuna is so cute!"

"So, Euphie and I were friends?"

"Just like full-blooded sisters", Marianne said helping Nunnally put on her dress.

"Was I like that with all of my sisters?"

Marianne froze for a moment. "Well, not all of them. But tell me about how your life has been. Especially about that brown haired young man."

"Suzaku? He's Lelouch's best friend. Suzaku was like a another brother to me." Then Nunnally said in a hushed town, "And just between you and me I think he likes Euphie."

"Oh how cute. When Euphie came back from her trip she seemed to go off in a daze a lot more. I wonder if Suzaku has something to do with that."

- - -

The celebration started and Lelouch tried to keep Nunnally and Rolo close to him. Before long Nunnally was pulled away by Euphemia, and Rolo was being doted on by noblewomen.

"Oh he's just so cute!"

"Remember how he used to cling to Empress Marianne's skirts?"

"And he's still got that innocent look!"

Soon the time came for Lelouch to meet his other siblings. He already had an idea how they would act, but decided to at least get to know them. The first he met was Cornelia She introduced herself as Euphemia's sister.

"Euphie told me that you were alive, and I didn't believe her. Now I see that I was wrong."

Lelouch noticed that she smiled at him lovingly, almost the same way Marianne did. From behind her someone came up with a smile of glee.

"Lelouch I'm so glad you're back! Now I have you and Nunnally to inspire me again!"

"Clovis do you think you could be a little more considerate?", Cornelia said.

"I'm surprised Clovis, you and Lelouch were practically rivals before", another man said with a small grin.

"I bet you're just as euphoric as I am Schneizel. Lelouch was your favorite opponent!", Clovis exclaimed.

"That's true, Lelouch made chess interesting", Schneizel said.

"Speaking of interesting, who's that boy you brought with you?", Clovis asked.

"That's my friend Suzaku. Without him, I don't think we could've made it this far", Lelocuh said.

"Well then, he must be safe. Though I don't think I like him so close to either Nunnally or Euphemia", Cornelia said warily.

"I can assure you that Suzaku is nothing but a gentleman, almost to a fault. He cares fo Nunnally like a sister."

"And Euphemia? You must admit they're rather close. I don't think they've left each other's side all night", Schniezel said inquisitively.

"Yes they are. But I trust Suzaku. He has an unwavering conscience", Lelouch grinned at his friend who was currently talking to Euphie.

"That reminds me, who was that woman you came in with?", Cornelia asked.

- - -

"Welcome back C.C."

The green haired girl woke and saw she was chained to a table. On her side was a young boy with blonde hair.

"V.V., what do you plan to do with me?", she asked.

"I plan to keep you hear until the final obstacle is cleared", the young boy said.

"You're going to stay here with me the whole time?"

"No. I have an old friend to look after you."

"It's been a long time my darling", a slightly deranged voice called.

C.C.'s face contorted in fear. "No, no, NOOO!!"

- - -

Lelocuh was starting to get bored when he realized that he hadn't seen C.C. for hours.

"I should go look for her. No telling what kind of trouble she can get into."

"Lelouch", a sweet voice called.

He turned and saw Euphemia. "What is it?"

"Do you think that Suzaku, would want to stay here? You know just for a while?"

"I think he'd like to. But he does have a home to get back to, so I'm not sure you could keep him forever."

Euphie started blushing. "K-keep him? That's not what I meant."

Before Lelocuh could tease her anymore Rolo came running up to them.

"Brother, I think Nunnally's in trouble."

At that Lelouch followed Rolo to their sister. When they came to her Nunnally was being glared at by a girl her age with red hair.

- - - - - - -

Up next: Nunnally gets a rival, the teddy bear shows up, and Lelouch's masculinity is poked at. ^-^


	16. Teddy Bear

Did you guys know that in Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally, Rolo is Lelouch's twin brother and looks exactly like him? And Mao is a girl?! I might read that sometime.

- - - - - - -

Lelouch wondered why this girl seemed so hostile towards his sister. Nunnally faced her with a nervous look. Cornelia cut through the tension easily.

"Carline, you remember Nunnally. She's returned with Lelouch and Rolo", Cornelia said.

The girl's glare softened and her face turned arrogant. "Hmph, as if I have time to deal with her. I only came to see what all the commotion was about."

"But isn't it great to have them back?", Euphemia said hopefully.

"Why would I care about that? She wasn't important to me."

"Now now, let's not be rude", Schneizel said. "Royal status aside, Nunnally is your sister. Tonight is a night of celebration."

Carline "hmphed" again before going off somewhere else. Nunnally stood there with a discouraged look on her face. Lelouch put an arm on her shoulder.

"It's alright Nunnally. There are so many people here, I'm sure you'll hardly ever see her."

"It's not that. I'm worried because I can't remember what I did to her. I'm afraid I did something cruel", Nunnally confessed.

"That's impossible", Suzaku said. "You have nothing but kindness in you Nunnally. There's no way you could do something like that."

Nunnally's face brightened at Suzaku's words and soon she was smiling again. That was when the Emperor called for everyone's attention.

"Tonight we celebrate the return of our beloved Lelouch, Rolo, and Nunnally. With their return I fully reinstate their ranks in the Britannian Imperial Family. Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince. Prince Rolo vi Britannia, 13th Prince. And Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, 11th Princess."

The guest cheered but Lelouch could feel it was forced. Who would be happy about them returning? All that meant was three new competetors for the throne. The party ended and Lelouch was shown to his room.

He thought he should look for C.C., but he believed she could take care of herself.

- - -

"Now then C.C., why don't you tell your beloved Mao who's that man you've been with."

"I told you before, he's my business. I no longer have a contract with you",C.C. said now tied to a wall.

"Wrong answer~ I guess we'll have to play more games to loosen you up."

Mao tied a cloth around his eyes and picked up a few knives.

- - -

"You wanted to see me Father?"

"Yes Schneizel. You were the one that told me Lelouch was coming."

"It was what I had overheard from Cornelia and Euphemia, yes."

"I have a job for you."

"It involves C.C., doesn't it?", Schneizel smirked.

- - -

"Brother! Brother, wake up!"

Lelouch awoke to his sister bouncing on his bed holding something fluffy. He looked around and Rolo was with her rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Euphemia pulled Suzaku into the room with a look of glee on her face.

"What's so important that you had to wake me at this ungodly hour?"

"This!", Nunnally shoved something furry in his arms.

"What the?" His eyes focused and Lelouch saw that Nunnally handed him a teddy bear. It had a pin on its chest.

"Th-this is!"

"Yeah, it's the bear from the picture! It's mine!", Nunnally exclaimed.

"What's this pin?", Lelouch asked.

"Euphie told it's something that knights wear."

"Marianne put the pin on Nunnally's teddy bear after Lelouch finished it", Euphemia said.

"Well who's was it-Did you just say when I finished it?", Lelouch questioned.

"Yeah, you made the bear when you were 9", she answered.

"I did?!"

"Well well Lelouch. Didn't you say that needlework wasn't very masculine? And your here sewing teddy bears behind our backs", Suzaku teased.

"I-"

_"Here ya go Nunnally."_

_"A teddy bear? For me?"_

_"Yeah, whenever I'm gone or busy you'll have him. And here", Lelouch put a pin on the bear's chest._

_"A knight?"_

_"From Mother's knight. This bear will watch over you."_

_"Thank you Brother! I'll name him Lulu!"_

"Brother?"

"Huh? What?"

"You were staring into space", Nunnally said.

"Sorry. So I made this bear huh? Just another thing for that annoying witch to tease me about. Speaking of witch, where's C.C.?"

"I haven't seen her in a while. I'm worried", Suzaku said.

"Let's split up and look for her", Euphemia suggested.

"Good idea. Suzaku, you go with Euphie. Nunnally and Rolo will be with me."

"Alright, but shouldn't we get dressed first?", Suzaku asked.

Everyone noticed they were still in their bed clothes. "Alright, get dressed and then meet back here", Lelouch said.

As they left Lelouch called Suzaku.

"What is it Lelouch?"

"Don't do anything weird with Euphie", he teased.

"W-what are you thinking?! You know I wouldn't!"

"I know, I know."

- - - - - - -

Up next: Mao plays another game with C.C., will Lelouch find her? Who was Mariann's knight? Will Suzaku or Euphie confess their feelings for each other?


	17. Lessons

C.C.'s body was bloodied and was back to being chained on a table. Mao sat in a chair beside looking bored.

"Hmm, I've run out of ideas. I'd like to go back to the chainsaw dream of mine but, V.V. made me promise no dismemberment."

Footsteps were heard in the dark room.

"Are you having fun Mao?", Charles asked.

"I was, but I've run out of ideas."

"No matter. C.C. is needed somewhere else. Lloyd has returned."

- - -

Suzaku was dressed and went by Euphemia's room to get her so they could look for C.C.. He knocked on her door.

"Who is it?", she called.

"It's me, Suzaku. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Euphemia walked through her door dressed and ready.

"Where shall we look first?", Suzaku asked.

Euphemia thought for a moment. "The kitchens. I don't think she ate last night."

"Good idea."

- - -

"Brother, where do you think C.C. has gone?", Rolo asked.

"I'm not sure. Nunnally?", Lelouch called.

"Yes?"

"Can you focus on C.C. and figure out where she might be?"

"I'll try." Nunnally concentrated on C.C. in order to see her future. Then, at least they might be able to find where she will be later. But she couldn't see anything.

"Brother, I don't see her."

"I see. Rolo, your Geass didn't work on her either, did it?"

"No, it didn't."

"Then we can only assume that they don't work on C.C., we'll have to find her the old fashioned way."

They were about to start looking when three servants came to them. One of them spoke up.

"It is time for the vi Britannia children to resume their lessons."

"Lessons?", Rolo questioned.

"Yes. Your Highnesses have been gone for a long time. You must be educated on the proper way to behave."

Before they could answer the siblings were separated and taken to their studies.

- - -

"She wasn't in the kitchens. The cooks didn't even mention seeing her", Suzaku said.

"Why don't we check the garden? I always love looking at the flowers."

"That might be it, but I don't think C.C. is the type of girl to stare at flowers."

"Is that a bad thing?", Euphemia asked.

"Uh well, I just mean that C.C. seems to focus more on other things."

"I see."

"But we could check anyway! Leave no stone unturned", Suzaku said when he saw Euphemia's face.

"Alright!"

Euphemia led Suzaku to the gardens. Suzaku noticed a particular flower bush. It's amethyst petals were outstretched. Euphemia followed his gaze.

"Those are queen lilies. They're my favorite."

"They are pretty, but I think I prefer cherry blossoms."

"Cherry blossoms?", Euphemia questioned.

"It's weird, I've never seen them except for in the books Lelouch reads. But I still think they're beautiful."

Euphemia was silent for a moment. "You have a home to return to, don't you?"

"I'm not sure."

"What?"

"I thought I knew where my home was. But after all this, I'm not sure. Lelouch always said I don't think things through. But I've never had to before. I feel like the wrong decision will disappoint my friends."

Euphemia grabbed Suzaku's hands and looked him in the eye.

"Don't worry so much about disappointing others. If you're free to choose, then you should take advantage of it!"

"I should?"

"You have a choice, and I'm sure you could even stay here if you wanted!"

"Stay here?"

"U-um, what I mean is. . .well."

"I think I understand."

"You do?" Euphemia noticed the soft look in Suzaku's eyes.

"Yeah. I have make decisions for myself."

- - -

"Prince Lelouch, I thought it'd be best to start with strategics. Many of your brothers and sisters have a position in the military. It's imperative that you learn the basics", the tutor said.

He laid out a map on the desk that Lelouch sat at. On it where two sides. Lelouch guessed one side was meant to be Britannian and the other side the enemy.

"You have 10 minutes to draw out a battle plan, incorporating the enemy's movements. I understand this may be a little advanced since you have had no prior teaching since you were missing but-"

"I'm done."

"What?!"

"I assumed you wanted the Britannian side to win so I worked with that. I was able to compensate for the hole in our defence and allowed the 2nd division to lead while having some of the soldiers cornered the enemy at the mountain base."

The tutor looked at Lelouch shocked.

"Although we did have an advantage at having a bigger army. Britannia may be powerful, but you should be prepared to be outnumbered."

"I-I, w-what? You. . ."

Th tutor called for a maid and talked to her quietly. Her eyes widened and she left quickly.

- - -

"You were greatly mastered in the art of archery Prince Rolo. It's a useful weapon."

"Archery?"

Rolo was being taught outside with a female teacher. She showed him to a target, and handed him just a bow and arrow.

"I'm sure you know what to do."

Rolo looked at his tools confusedly, then looked at the target. He turned and pointed it towards his tutor.

"Hey, stop playing around. Get serious."

Rolo fired and the woman ducked out of the way. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He pointed to where the arrow landed. Against a tree straight on an insect.

"That wasp looked like it was about to sting you."

- - -

"Music?"

"Yes, your Highness. You were learning about the flute when I last saw you."

Nunnally's instructor was an energectic man. He handed Nunnally the instrument and showed her the sheet music.

"This was written by Empress Marianne herself. I'll play it first just so you know how it sounds like."

He started to play and the tune sounded familiar to Nunnally. She picked up her flute and played. Her teacher stopped playing and watched her. Nunnally finished and looked up at him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"That. . .that was perfect. How did you?"

"It sounded familiar. Like an old lullaby. So I just thought I knew it."

"Amazing, just as I expected from a princess."

- - -

Up next: I don't know. Maybe I'll have Lelouch finally find C.C. or something. Maybe I'll have Suzaku and Euphie's first kiss? Hmmm~


	18. Lessons Part 2

Lelouch sat boredly while the tutor seemed to wait for someone. A few minutes later the door opened and in entered Schneizel with a man that Lelouch didn't know. Lelouch's tutor bowed to him and explained the situation.

"He's so advanced despite being deprived of proper teaching. I thought it'd be best for you to asess his skills yourself."

Schneizel sat down across from Lelouch with an amused look on his face.

"Amazing. You were smart as a kid, but you must have been sharpening your skills in your abscence."

"It was necessary at the time."

"Well then, why don't we test your abilities against me?"

The man that followed Schneizel in came forward and set up a game familiar to Lelouch.

"Thank you Kanon", Schneizel said before turning back to Lelouch. "You remember how to play, yes?"

"I played a few games in the town Nunnally, Rolo, and I lived in. But thus far no one could defeat me." Lelouch reminisced about his many victories.

"If I remember correctly, you never beat me."

The younger sibling's eyes widened.

_'He beat me? Impossible! No, not impossible. But still, as far as I know Schneizel doesn't know about my altered memories. So he wouldn't lie.'_

"I'm sure after all this time I've gotten better."

- - -

Rolo's teacher stared at him in shock. She wondered what else he had learned. _'I'm starting to think that the rumors of the Demon Prince are true.'_

"What's your name?", Rolo asked.

"Nagisa Chiba, your Highness."

"Nagisa, was anyone sad about our deaths?"

"W-what?"

"Everyone seems happy that we've returned, but I don't think they are."

"To be honest, not eveyone was. Some people even felt happy that you died", Nagisa's eyes narrowed in anger. "But there were some that were greatly grieved."

"Like who?"

"Empress Marianne for one. She wouldn't leave her room for days, and her sister had just been banished a few months earlier. It wasn't easy for her."

"Is that so?", Rolo said innocently even though he aquired some interesting information.

- - -

Nunnally was learning a new song when Marianne came in.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Nunnally, how are you lessons."

"I love learning about the flute. I have a very good teacher."

"It's not me your Highness. Your daughter is very talented", the tutor said.

"Well either way its good news. I have something special to tell you and your brothers."

"What is it?", Nunnally asked.

"Come, let's go and retrieve Lelouch and Rolo."

- - -

"-sigh- I got distracted looking at the flowers, but we should be looking around, shouldn't we?", Euphemia said.

"Yeah. We should", Suzaku agreed.

They left the gardens and wondered where they should look next. For a while it was just the two of them alone in a silent corridor. Suzaku could hear his heart beating a hole in his chest.

_'Don't think like that! We're supposed to be looking for C.C.! Anyway, she's a princess. . .she would never. . .'_

Meanwhile Euphemia was extremely aware of the blush on her face. She tried to calm it down but it was no use.

_'Why do I feel this way. I've only known him for a short while. If Cornelia knew! Maybe I should talk to Nunnally. No! I don't need help. I'll do this on my own!'_

"Suzaku."

"Yes?"

"What if, what if _I _wanted you to stay here?"

"You want me to stay?", Suzaku questioned.

Euphemia faced him fully and gathered the confidence to look Suzaku in his eyes.

"I want you to stay because, well because. . ." The words came easier in her mind. _'It's too hard to say this! Actions speak louder than words!'_

She grabbed Suzaku's face with nervous hands. Now his face was red.

"E-Euphie?", he said confused.

She pulled him closer. Suzaku understood her and allowed her to continue. They felt the tension leave being replaced with something else. Something warm and happy. But before they could close the distance-

"Euphie!"

Euphemia pulled back immediately at the sound of her sister's voice. Cornelia rounded the corner and saw her beloved sister with that suspicious boy.

"What are you doing here?", Cornelia asked Suzaku.

"U-um, we're looking for someone."

"Well my sister has some duties to attend to. So she'll be going now."

"But Cornelia, we-"

"Now", Cornelia said firmly.

Euphemia gave Suzaku an apologetic look before following Cornelia. Suzaku was left alone wondering what just happened.

- - -

Lelouch, Rolo, and Nunnally were sitting across from their mother.

"What is it that you called us for?", Lelouch asked.

"His Majesty expects great things from you three. So tomorrow you will demonstrate your skills for him in order to secure a spot for the throne. Many of the nobles expect that you will surpass many of your siblings."

"What will we have to do?", Rolo asked.

"You will be demonstrating what you have been doing today. Nunnally will play her flute, Rolo you will use archery, and Lelouch, your Father has somethin special in mind for you. He wouldn't tell anyone."

"And we'll be doing this in front of him?", Nunnally asked nervously.

"Yes, and others will be there too. That way he can announce if you have moved up in the line." Marianne smiled. "I'm not worried, you three are very gifted. If anything, the only thing holding you back is me."

"You?", Lelouch said confused. "Why would you hold us back?"

"Well the name Lamperouge isn't exactly high and mighty, and then all of those things that happened."

Rolo grabbed Marianne's hand. "It's been a long time Mother. Please, refresh our memory."

- - - - - - -

Hehe, I bet you guys thought they were gonna kiss? -sigh- Later I promise you. Anyways the next chapter might be a little sad, it depends on how I think it should go.

Up next: C.C. is found and Suzaku gets a surprise. And why is Rolo called the "Demon Prince"?


	19. Past Visited

Marianne sighed before beginning her story.

"It has been a while hasn't it? And your memories have been changed. I wonder why though."

"That's what I want to know. C.C. probably has some clues, that's why we've been trying to look for her", Lelouch said.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. I was born a commoner. But my achievements in the military helped me a bit. My sister was with me too. Women aren't common in the armed forces, but Mary and I were determined."

"So you think you'll hold us back because you weren't born in royalty?"

"Yes. I think out of all the empress' families ours is certainly the most eventful."

"Why is that?", Rolo asked.

"Well, Lelouch was born and he amazed everyone in chess. He learned from Schneizel and they were the only ones who could challenge each other."

_'So he wasn't lying', _Lelouch thought to himself.

"Nunnally and Rolo were the few multiple births that survived. But when they were born, Nunnally was very sick. The nurse maids told me you wouldn't live. But you did."

Marianne smiled at the memory of her daughter living to see her first birthday.

"But Rolo was extremely healthy. The empresses started making rumors about how Rolo stole Nunnally's life energy in the womb. But I knew that wasn't true. Although even then, as you grew up Rolo, people had a tendency to call you the Demon Prince. I asked Cornelia was they meant but she always changed the subject."

"Mother, what happened to Aunt Mary?", Rolo asked. "My archery teacher, Nagisa, mentioned it earlier."

"When I became an empress, Mary was promoted into nobility. She and I were happy for a while, but. . ."

"But?", Lelouch urged on.

"When I was pregnant with you Lelouch, Mary remembered how cruel royal life is."

"What do you mean? How could it be cruel?", Nunnally asked.

"His Majesty takes many wives. He can't focus his attention on one woman, or one of his children." Marianne sighed. "When one is with child he moves on to another one. And that angered Mary to no end."

"I can only imagine. When she raised us she was always so kind", Nunnally said.

"Oh she was always gentle with you three. But she voiced her anger to your Father and went against him, so he banished her."

"All for telling him how she feels? Isn't that a little harsh?", Rolo said.

"That's the way it is. Mary was stripped of her nobility and sent away to a town where people don't even know our names."

"Mary was sent away, and then we die a few months later, only to live with her. And then our memories are altered to make it seem like she was our mother", Rolo speculated.

"But enough about that. Lelouch, you're supposed to go to the observatory to find out what you're supposed to do", Marianne said.

- - -

Suzaku decided he would go on looking for C.C.. He tried to remain focused but his thoughts kept drifting to Euphemia. He outwardly groaned.

"Ugh! Why me?!"

"Why what?", a voice asked.

Suzaku turned and saw a stranger with blonde hair.

"Who are you?", Suzaku asked.

"The name's Gino. So what can I help you with?", he said putting an arm around Suzaku's shoulder.

"I never said-"

"Hehe, the Great Gino knows all! So, is it a girl problem?"

"How did-"

"I was right! So what's the problem? She doesn't notice you? Get into a fight? Trouble in bed?"

"W-what?!"

"Walk with me, talk with me. I solve all sorts of problems."

- - -

Lelouch found his way to the obervatory and found people walking around. He guessed they were the imperial scientists. He walked around until he was approached by a woman.

"Hello hello, my Prince. Rakshata at your service. Are you ready for your assignment?"

"Yes."

"Follow me. I'll show you to it."

Rakshata led Lelouch to another room. Inside were more people.

"What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Well His Majesty was going to make you plan an invasion of the neighborring country. But his advisors gave him a different idea."

"Invade a country?"

"So now you're going to reorganize the people who work here."

"Reorganize them?"

"Demote them, promote them, or create a new rank. We're a special core so we work directly under the Emperor and anyone in his inner circle. There's only a few of us, so it shouldn't be difficult."

"I doubt that man would give me an easy task."

"Well you have to keep in mind what each of us can do and what we work on. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to."

Rakshata left and Lelouch pondered on how to do this. Meanwhile, the door opened, but Lelouch was oblivious. However Rakshata was completely aware at who just entered. She hurried over and pushed them into a corner.

"Lloyd, what are you doing here?"

"Exploring?"

"Cecile, aren't you supposed to keep him in check?", Rakshata asked the woman who followed him in.

"I tried to deter him, but-"

"What's the problem? Our orders were to return", Lloyd said.

"You were supposed to stay out of sight until His Majesty gave you us the new project."

"What can I say, the happiness of being back home made me excited. I was just looking around as a. . .tourist."

"Prince Lelouch is in the room. And hisfriend that you took in is somewhere around. It's too risky", Rakshata said.

Lelouch was about to call for Rakshata when someone else entered quickly shutting the door behind him. Suzaku looked frantically around before recognizing Lelouch, and ran up to him.

"Suzaku, what's wrong?", he asked.

"There's some weird guy who won't stop giving me advice! He chased me down the hall!"

"I get running away from a maniac, but what was he trying to give you advice about that made you run away?", Lelouch asked.

Suzaku got quiet and his face turned red.

"What is it?", Lelouch asked again.

"Um. . .well it was. . .it's sort of embarassing."

"And wearing a dress isn't?"

"That's different! I'm not insecure about my masculinity! But", Suzaku got quiet again. "There are some things that are just indecent to talk about."

Lelouch thought for a moment. "I feel like I get an idea what you mean, but it's hard to understand without you telling me."

"Hard huh? That was one of the words he used." Suzaku sighed before whispering into Lelouch's ear.

The other boy's cheeks burned and he stared at shock to his friend. "Sh-sheets?"

Suzaku nodded.

"And. . .tangled?"

He nodded again. "And the word finger came up often."

Lelouch sighed and tried to calm himself before he realized something. "Euphie was with you when you were looking around. Were you talking to her about this?!"

"N-no! She had to leave for something, it was me and this other guy. You know I would never talk to her about this."

The black haired prince grinned. "Trying to sound like a gentleman around her? I see how it is."

"It's not like that at all! Anyway, it looks like you're busy here so I'll go."

Suzaku turned to leave and saw three people trying to sneak out the door.

"Rakshata? Cecile? LLOYD!?", he yelled out the last name in surprise.

""Now why did you sound so shocked to see _me_? Is it so impossible for me to be here?", Lloyd teased.

"I think some explanations are in order", Lelouch said.

- - - - - - -

Okay so it wasn't as sad as I thought. You can thank Lucky Star for the ending humor. I've been watching it while I was typing this and was in a laughing mood. But the next chapter might be a little sad for Nunnally.

Up next: More explanations? What's the project? What happened to C.C.? And is Gino the sex guru still on the loose?


	20. Experiment

Suzaku was shocked seeing Cecile and Lloyd. Before leaving his "home", he believed he was raised by them, but he knew that they weren't his parents. But to see them here, as imperial scientists.

"Lloyd, Cecile, what are you doing here?", Suzaku asked.

"It's not really our place to tell you that, at least for now", Lloyd said.

"What?"

"Sorry Suzaku. But we've been given direct orders. We're actually not supposed to be here", Cecile said.

"Well then, get your butts out of my lab. Prince Lelouch and I have work to do", Rakshata ordered.

Cecile dragged Lloyd out, saying they had things to attend to themself. Suzaku was still in shock but wandered out of the observatory anyway. Now Lelouch could think clearly about what he had to do.

- - -

"Now now, what's this?", Lloyd questioned when presented with the new project.

He and Cecile were led into the restricted area of the observatory and on the table was the subject.

"But, but this is," Cecile said hesitantly.

"His Majesty wants you to experiment with the subject and attempt to extract its special properties", one of the scientists in the room said.

"Ah, well does our test subject have a name?", Lloyd asked.

"Yes. She goes by C.C."

"C.C. eh? Well then why don't we start with some dissections?"

"Lloyd! You can't be serious. To experiment on a girl? Is she alive?"

"Alive or not, we've been given orders."

"But!"

"Over the stomach and through the blood, to C.C.'s body we go!~", Lloyd exclaimed before picking up a pair of gloves.

- - -

"Euphie, my sister, I think it's time we had a talk", Cornelia said.

When she took her sister away, Cornelia had led Euphie to a more secluded part of the gardens.

"Talk about what?", Euphie asked.

"It's about boys. And, what they do."

"What do you mean?"

"Euphie. . .it's time we had 'The Talk'."

"What?"

"What I mean is", Cornelia's face turned red. "What I mean is, sex."

"H-huh?! What?"

"You should have this conversation with Mother but, she's busy with other things."

"Sister, I already know!"

"Don't struggle with this! This is hard enough for me as it is."

- - -

Rolo and Nunnally were in a spacious sitting room. It would've been used to drink tea, read a book, or relax. But the vi Britannia twins were using it to practice for tomorrow. Nunnally was practicing various songs on her flute, while Rolo was shooting arrows at a target.

"Hey Rolo, do you really think you should be using those in here?", Nunnally asked.

"It's fine. There's nothing valuable in here. Besides, Nagisa says I'm even better than her."

Rolo heard footsteps and turned his weapon toward the person entering the room.

"Pointing an arrow at a prince is a little suspicious, Rolo", Schneizel said.

"Not when someone wants you dead", Rolo said lowering his bow.

"Someone wants you dead?"

"It was about 7 years ago, wasn't it? Someone tried to kill us. They must know by now that they failed."

"It's fine. You're in the imperial palace of the capital city. Being right next to the Emperor is the safest place to be", Schneizel explained.

"Even so, we were in a safe place then. A nobleman's house should be guarded, especially when three children of the Emperor are staying there."

"Well enough about that", Schneizel changed the subject. He looked around. "It's hard to believe the three of you are separated. You never left each other's side before."

"Lelouch had a job to do. We couldn't bother him", Nunnally said.

"That never stopped you before."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember one little incident where you and Rolo tricked Lelouch into skipping his studies."

"We did that?", Rolo asked.

"Yes, of course Marianne scolded you for it later. But I think you two were the only ones who could outsmart Lelouch."

- - -

Suzaku walked down the hallways doing two things: looking for C.C. and avoiding Gino. He tried to sneak around the corners without seeming weird. But that was difficult since he was neither royalty, or a native of the town.

_'People would look at me strange anyway. Sneaking around corners would only make me seem suspicious.'_

He decided to walk normally, but as quietly as he could. But for some reason that failed miserably.

"Hey there buddy!", Gino said putting a hand on Suzaku's shoulder.

Suzaku stood stiffly and decided to accept his fate. He thanked whatever luck he had that Cornelia had taken Euphie away. There was no way he could let her hear this.

- - -

_'And the plot thickens',_ Lelouch thought to himself.

He wondered just how many people were in on this. The Emperor obviously, Lloyd and Cecile must have some part in this. But then who else? Lelouch sighed, wondering where Nunnally and Rolo are.

He had finished reorganizing the ranks amongst the scientists and was trying to find them now.

"Rolo? Nunnally?", he called.

"In here brother", he heard Nunnally reply.

Lelouch followed the voice and saw Nunnally, Rolo, and Schneizel. He eyed his younger brother's bow and arrow, and the target near him.

"Rolo, don't you think it's dangerous to use those inside?", Lelouch questioned.

"It's okay. I know what I'm doing", Rolo answered.

"If you won't listen to me, why won't you listen to Lelouch?", Schneizel asked.

"If he said it's fine, then it's fine", Lelouch said. "I trust Rolo, and he wouldn't do anything harmful to either me or Nunnally."

"How much are you willing to trust him?", Schneizel smirked.

Lelouch knew where this was going. "With my life."

"Interesting", Schneizel said before leaving.

"Brother, why did you say that?", Rolo asked.

"Be prepared for tomorrow Rolo. I'm sure the Emperor will give you something truly challenging."

- - -

"This is, this is amazing!", Lloyd exclaimed.

"It is! Her body heals itself before we can do anything extensive", Cecile concluded.

"Is this the characteristic of her's that His Majesty wanted?", Lloyd wondered.

"He never specified", some scientist said.

"This might be easier if she wasn't sedated so heavily. We could observe some of her voluntary traits", Cecile said.

"Well there's nothing that can be done about that. All we can do is take a few samples", Lloyd decided. "Cecile hand me a needle."

- - - - - -

Up next: Rolo and Nunnally's presentation. We find out a little bit about Carline's animosity (maybe). And, a kiss? But by who? Dun dun DUN!!


	21. Lelouch's Presentation

It was the next morning. Lelouch didn't see Suzaku again yesterday, but he was sure that his friend was fine. He, Rolo, and Nunnally were told to meet in the throne room first thing in the morning.

Lelouch was already awake and went to get Rolo and Nunnally from their rooms. As he walked the halls he got a strange feeling. He didn't know what it was, but it was just. . .weird. Lelouch got to Rolo's room and found that he was ready.

Rolo was sitting on his bed loading arrows into a quiver.

"Good morning Rolo."

"Morning Brother."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. But Brother."

"What is it?", Lelouch asked.

"Do you feel something?"

"I do."

"Do you think Nunnally feels it as well?", Rolo asked.

"Maybe. Let's go."

Rolo followed Lelouch to their sister's room. Lelouch knocked on the door.

"Come in", Nunnally called.

The brothers walked in and saw that Nunnally was brushing her hair in front of her mirror.

"Good morning."

"Nunnally, are you feeling weird?", Rolo asked.

"Huh? Now that you mention it, I sort of do. Do you think it has to do with C.C.?"

"That could be it. Where could that witch be? Probably playing around somewhere."

- - -

"Llyod what do you think this is?", Cecile said glancing at C.C.'s forehead.

Lloyd looked up from the testubes filled with various fluids from C.C.'s body. Of them were marked 'blood' and 'stomach acid'.

"Hmm, a tattoo maybe?"

"The forehead is a peculiar place to put it."

"Let's find out shall we."

Lloyd brushed back C.C.'s bangs. He traced the mark with his gloved finger. Unseen by him, C.C.'s lips wavered. He picked up a magnifying glass.

"It doesn't seem like a tattoo. I think this mark is actually part of her skin."

He picked up a scapel, intending to peel some of the skin of her forehead off. Lloyd punctured the skin where the mark was and immediately C.C. let out a scream. The symbol glowed, blinding Cecile and Lloyd.

- - -

"Brother, what if she's in trouble?", Rolo asked.

"I'm sure she's fi-agnh!", Lelouch held his left eye and leaned on the wall for support.

"What's wrong-agh!", Rolo brought his hand to his right eye and fell to the ground.

"Lelouch! Rolo! Agh!", Nunnally held her left eye and grasped the handle on her brush.

- - -

The light died down and C.C. fell back into unconciousness. Lloyd approached her.

"What a reaction!"

"I'll say", Cecile agreed.

"Let's do it agai-ack!"

"Let's not", Cecile said holding Lloyd by the collar.

- - -

"B-brother, what was that?", Nunnally asked lifting her head.

"I don't know. But now finding C.C. is our highest priority. She's probably in more danger than I thought", Lelouch said.

He looked down and saw that Rolo was still on the floor. He knelt down to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Rolo! Rolo! Are you okay?"

The younger brother lifted his head and rested it on Lelouch's shoulder. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

There was a knock on the door. "Are your Highnesses in there? It's time."

"Yes. We'll be out in a minute", Lelouch replied.

He helped Rolo to his feet, who seemed to be back to normal.

They left the room and were escorted by a guard. Lelouch whispered to Rolo, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm sure brother."

- - -

Suzaku peeked his head through his door. He looked around.

"Okay, the coast is clear."

He started to sneak around. He knew Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rolo had something to do today.

"Just have to find my way to the throne room."

Suzaku felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Agh!"

"Suzaku?"

He recognized that voice.

"Oh, good morning Euphie."

"Good morning! Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all."

She smiled. "Well then, shall we watch my brothers and sister. I wasn't told the details, but I'm sure they'll be great!"

"Sure."

- - -

"Presenting his Royal Highness, Emperor Charles zi Britannia!"

Fanfare announced the Emperor as he walked in and took his seat on the throne. From the throne extended an aisle. On one side were the regular nobles; dukes, earls and such. And on the other side stood the Emperor's children and their mothers.

"Bring in the first born", Charles ordered.

"Presenting his Royal Highness, 11th Prince, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia."

Standing tall and proud, Lelouch entered. He knew how to act around royalty: arrogant. It wasn't as if he didn't have a reason. Lelouch knew he was smarter than most of his siblings. And he also had a hidden ace, his Geass.

And if that wasn't enough, he had the two most loyal siblings. And they also had the mysterious power.

_'And extra points for having variations.'_

Charles acknowledged Lelouch. "What was you assignment?"

"To reorganize the ranks among your special core within the imperial scientists."

"And?"

"Not much needed to be changed. I delegated more power to Rakshata Chawla. Demoted a few people, for their incompetence. And promoted Claudio Darlton to Rakshata's second in command."

"Why was he so special?", Charles asked.

"To simply put it, he's smarter than he looks. That is all."

"Very well then. Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince. For your achievements I bestow upon you 17th in line for the throne. You are dissmissed."

Lelouch bowed and walked over to where his mother stood. She smiled at him warmly.

"Bring the next one", Charles ordered.

"Presenting his Royal Highness, 13th Prince, Prince Rolo vi Britannia."

Rolo entered with an indifferent look on his face. He carried his bow in his left hand, and a quiver-full of arrows on his back.

"And what are you here for?", Charles asked.

"To show my expertise in archery."

A guard set down a target in front of Rolo.

"Very well, call it. You have one shot."

Rolo looked around for a moment. He turned toward a noblewoman.

He put on that irresistable innocent face. "May I have your assisstance?"

The woman looked shocked for a moment before stepping forward.

"I need you to remove one of your earrings and hold it up for me."

She did has he said. "Like this?" She held the hoop earring by the edges. It was almost the right size for a ring.

"Perfect." Rolo pulled an arrow from the quiver and made sure it was the right size.

'_Target point arrowhead, feather fletching.'_

He set the arrow in the bow and aimed. Taking only a few seconds, Rolo released it and the arrow shot through the air. It went through the small hoop and straight into center target. The noblewoman stood there in shock.

When the arrow went through her earring she shut her eyes. When she opened them, the arrow had hit its target.

The Emperor took it all in for a moment before saying this,"How skilled do you think you are?"

"I'm better than my teacher. My brother trusts me with his life."

"Is that so? Lelouch!"

"Yes, you Majesty?", Lelouch replied as he stepped forward.

"I have one more task for you Rolo", Charles said. He muttered something to a guard who left the room.

The guard returned with an apple and approached Lelouch. He whispered something to the prince and left him with the apple.

"Rolo", Charles adressed. "I want you to shoot the apple, without harming Lelouch."

Rolo was prepared, except for where Lelouch put the apple, into his mouth.

_'If I pull back and release too softly the arrow won't soar properly and will fall short. But, if I do it too hard then. . .'_

And yet all through this Lelouch's face was calm.

- - - - - - -

Up next: Rolo tries to figure out a way to not kill Lelouch, Nunnally's presentation and. . .whatever else I think about. Sry, no kiss. I'm not even gonna tease you it might not happen next chapter. But it WILL happen.


	22. Sibling Hatred

_'If I pull back and release too softly the arrow won't soar properly and will fall short. But, if I do it too hard then. . .'_

And yet all through this Lelouch's face was calm. Nunnally's face was calm as well.

_'I know you can do it Rolo. You're a gentle person, even if you don't know it.'_

Rolo aimed at the center of the apple, if he release the arrow too hard, he would strike Lelouch's throat.

_'If I use my Geass. . .no. People would notice if my arrow was suddenly in Brother's apple without seeing it fly. But then-'_

The young prince noticed his brother's face. Rolo understood his eyes. 'I trust you with my life.'

Rolo held the bow confidently. He pulled back and at just the right length, let go. Lelouch stood perfectly still. The arrow hit the center of the red apple. Lelouch didn't move an inch. The room was bathed in silence.

Lelouch took the apple from his mouth and took a bite. He made a face that looked like he was in thought.

"I guess I prefer golden apples."

The Emperor regained himself and called Rolo's name.

"Yes, your Majesty", Rolo answered.

"Rolo vi Britannia, 13th Prince, for your achievements I bestow upon you 20th in line for the throne. You are dissmissed."

Lelouch and Rolo bowed before going back to Marianne's side. The Emperor glanced at the family. Lelouch and Rolo stood tall and proud. Marianne held her hands in front and had a regal expression.

Nunnally's face looked unsure. Charles was an intimidating man. Nunnally only didn't have any experience with men like him. Lelouch didn't like boys going near her, so she was only close to him, Rolo, and Suzaku.

She couldn't remember what it was like growing up with him. Did he like her? Did she like him? Mary didn't have a husband, so Nunnally didn't have a father figure their either. Lelouch was the closest thing she had, and something told her that fathers don't act that way.

"Presenting her Royal Highness, 11th Princess, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia."

Nunnally stepped forward. She gathered her confidence.

_'Lelouch and Rolo did this with no fear. Surely, I can at least try.'_

She looked at the Emperor's face. For a split second, she thought she saw a smile. Not something sinister and malevolent, but it seemed warm and loving. Nunnally shook those thoughts from her mind. There was no way he would look at her like that.

"What is it you have for me, Nunnally."

"I've learned and mastered the flute. I picked it up so easily, my instructor suggested I learn other instruments."

"Play me a song then."

Nunnally brought the flute to her lips. Her song started slow, then gained speed. It sounded like a song that you would dance to. Nunnally's song ended and she looked back up at the Emperor.

"A beautiful song. You will make an exceptional bride one day. I bestow upon you 24th in line-"

"No!", a voice yelled.

The crowd parted as Carline made her way to the center aisle. Her face was filled with fury.

"What reason do you have to disagree?", Charles asked.

"24th? She's pushing in front of everyone else!"

"And?"

"And?!"

"If I remember correctly, you have a high position right now. So you're problem is?"

"I don't think she should get such special treatment. Before, she was 87th in line!"

"Silence! I have made my decision. Nunnally vi Britannia shall be 24th in line. And you Carline le Britannia, you shall be dropped to 38th in line."

"But-"

"Carline!",

A woman broke from the crowd, who was presumably Carline's mother. She gave her daughter a cold stare.

"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty."

"The vi Britannia children have been put in their place. You are all dissmissed."

Nunnally looked at Carline with sympathy.

"I-"

"Don't talk to her. You filthy commoner trash", Carline's mother said.

Nunnally didn't know why this had hurt her, but her eyes started to water. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Lelouch smiling kindly at her. Marianne approached the empress who had insulted her daughter.

"I wouldn't talk to Nunnally like that if I were you."

"You're threatening me?"

Rolo stepped forward. His indifferent face cracked into an innocent smile.

"I may be an expert archer, but sometimes. . .the wind shifts."

Carline focused her glare of contempt to Nunnally.

- - -

"Golden apple?"

"What?"

Lelouch and Suzaku were in a small room. Lelouch came in here to think about an upcoming event.

"You said you preferred golden apples. I just thought that was strange."

"Hmm, I guess I just thought it was fitting. I have something planned tomorrow", Lelouch said.

"What is it?"

"I'll explain when Rolo and Nunnally return."

"Where did they go?", Suzaku asked.

"I asked but they wouldn't tell me."

"You don't think they're getting into trouble, do you?"

"I wouldn't let them go if I did."

"I hate to say it Lelouch, but sometimes they outsmart you."

"What did you say?"

"Suzaku!", an outside voice called.

"Have you even left Euphie's side since you came here?", Lelouch asked.

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"

"Suzaku?", Euphie came in. "Oh! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, you two go ahead and do whatever it is that you do", Lelouch said.

Suzaku and Euphie left Lelouch to finish the fine details of his plan.

_'I always did like to make things. . .theatrical.'_

- - -

"Nunnally, why are we doing this?", Rolo asked as they went to a part of the palace that they hadn't seen before.

"I want to find this out. I can't stand having Carline hate me without knowing why."

Nunnally opened a door and walked in. Rolo followed her. The room was dark and the curtains were drawn shut. The door shut behind them, leaving them in pitch black darkness.

"Rolo, did you close the door?", Nunnally asked.

"N-no."

Nunnally felt someone grab her wrist.

"I'll never let you live", someone whispered in her ear.


	23. A Sister's Love

Since Suzaku was with Euphie, and Nunnally and Rolo were who knows where. He finished his plans and decided to just relax and walk around. Lelouch wondered if he could find Schneizel for a match.

_'Although I should probably find them all to give them the mission-'_

"Hi there!", an upbeat voice called to Lelouch.

"What?"

"You look deep in thought. Need some advice?"

"No thank you-"

"It's about a girl isn't it? There are quite a few romance problems in this place."

"Uh-"

"Have no fear! The Great Gino is here!"

- - -

Suzaku watched as Euphie twirled around. She was supposed to be trying on dresses in her room. She told him it was for an event.

"Cornelia and I are going to be the guests at a charity tomorrow night. Cornelia wants me to get a new dress."

"Really? I see", Suzaku said eyeing about the 20 or so dresses on Euphemia's bed.

"My sister does spoil me a bit. So, how do you like this one?", Euphemia asked.

Suzaku looked at her up and down.

"I like it."

"That's what you said for the last three!"

"But I think you look good in all of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, it doesn't really matter what I think. You should probably ask Cornelia."

"Your opinion does matter to me!", Euphemia exclaimed. "Besides, I actually-"

"Euphie, are you done yet?", Cornelia called from outside.

"Not quite. I've only tried a few on", Euphemia answered.

"Is there someone else in there? I heard a voice."

"Yeah, Suzaku is in here helping me."

"WHAT?!?" Cornelia kicked down the door.

Suzaku stood there in shock. "B-but, the door was locked."

Cornelia grabbed Suzaku by the collar. "I will not let you take away my sister's innocence!"

"Wha?"

She turned to Euphemia with a gentle look on her face. "Dear sister, I need to talk to Suzaku for a moment. You keep on trying on dresses until you find something."

"Uh, okay. B-but don't hurt Suzaku!", Euphemia yelled as Cornelia dragged Suzaku away.

- - -

The curtains were drawn slightly, illuminating Carline's face. Nunnally felt her wrist being squeezed. Rolo ran up and pulled Nunnally's wrist and stood in fron of her protectively.

"Carline, why do you hate me?", Nunnally asked.

"How could you not know? Your existence is a mistake!"

"Watch what you say!", Rolo said.

"It's true! You should be dead."

"I don't understand", Nunnally said.

"Not many people know, but I was a twin too."

"You were, but what happened?", Nunnally asked.

"My being a twin was hidden because my brother, Cassius, died when he was born."

"Oh, he did", Nunnally said sadly. "But what does that-"

"Because! The same happened with you two. And yet, you lived!", Carline yelled.

"What?"

"My mother told me", Carline's eye filled with tears. "She told me that Cassius died and the nurses kept her secret but. . .I can't stand it! Why did I kill my brother? Rolo did the same to you. Why aren't you dead?!"

Nunnally then realized Carline's frustration. She grabbed Carline's hand.

"I understand. It's upsetting, when you can't do anything to save someone. But it's not your fault. I'm sure Cassius is smiling on his beloved sister."

"That's not it!, Carline yelled.

"Huh?"

"You have a mother, and two brothers. And everyone else loves you. But I. . .I don't even have anyone that loves me that much."

"That's not true!", Nunnally yelled. "There's always someone who loves you, even if you don't know it."

- - -

Cornelia took Suzaku outside and they sat down at a table. Normally it would be used to serve tea and relax. However, Suzaku was anything but relaxed.

"Now then, let's talk about my sister."

"What about her?", Suzaku asked nervously.

"What are your intentions?", Cornelia demanded to know.

"Intentions?", Suzaku thought about his feelings for Euphemia. "Nothing really. I mean, what could I possibly do?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that even if I plan, she wouldn't be interested in me. Lelouch could even help me, but it wouldn't work."

"That's one of the reasons I don't like you. You're weak-minded and you have no will to fight!"

- - -

Euphemia put back on her normal dress. She wondered if normal girls had boy problems like this.

"I know, I should ask Nunnally! She's been living a non-royal life this whole time!"

The third princess set off to find her younger sister. "Nunnally! Nunnally!"

- - -

Lelouch was panting. He collapsed on a wall and tried to catch his breath.

"That maniac-pant-he must-pant-be the-pant-one Suzaku met."

He heard footsteps coming. "Hey buddy, where'd you go?"

Lelouch dragged himself into a room and shut the door. Locking it, he tried to remain silent. Lelouch heard the footsteps pass and he relaxed. He glanced around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a library.

It was well-lit by lamps, so Lelouch decided to entertain himself while he hid. None of the books on the shelves seemed interesting enough. Then Lelouch found a book with no title on the spine. He pulled it from the shelf and flipped through the pages.

"Blank?"

The shelf that he retrieved it from flipped and revealed a hidden passageway.

"Well well, what do we have here?", Lelouch said as he walked through.

- - -

Up next: Lelouch meets someone new, and Cornelia gets a new perspective on Suzaku.


	24. To Protect and Love

Nunnally gave Carline a sweet look. The red Haired princess' face softened.

"You really think so? People love me?"

"Of course! Your mother, Euphie, me, and Cassius."

"Nunnally, there you are!", Euphemia said coming through the door.

"What is it?", Nunnally asked.

"I came to ask you something", Euphemia said.

"Ask me what?"

"Have you ever had boy problems?!", Euphemia blurted out.

- - -

Suzaku looked at Cornelia with confusion. _'What does she mean? No will to fight?' _

"What are you talking about?"

"My sister is like a delicate flower", Cornelia said in a soft voice. "And someone as weak as you couldn't possibly protect her. I'll only let her go when a man who proves himself comes forward."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed in determination.

"That's what you say, but what about Euphie? What about _her_ feelings? Maybe, maybe she wants to protect someone herself."

- - -

Lelouch walked down a dark tunnel that was dimly lit by torches.

"Now what could possibly be down here?"

He came to an opening and heard a voice call out.

"Have you come back for my services?"

Lelouch came to a strange man who sat next to a table with chains. The table had dried up stains of blood.

_'What is this?',_ Lelouch wondered.

"Oh, you're not the Emperor or V.V.", the man said.

"No, I'm not. Who are you?"

"Ahahaha, my name is Mao. I guess you found this place on accident. And now you're wondering if I'm insane."

_'How did he-'_

"Read you mind? Hehe, that's for me to know and for you to attempt to find-oh, you've already come up with the solution!"

"Geass?", Lelouch said out loud.

"Correct! So tell me, who gave it to you? Was it V.V.?"

The man stopped talking. His eyes widened and then narrowed in anger.

"I see, you made a contract with C.C., my beloved C.C.!"

Mao jumped from the chair and pinned Lelouch to the wall.

"What have you done with her?"

- - -

Carline felt relieved and left. Rolo decided to go outside and practice on random targets. Euphemia took Nunnally to her room to further discuss her problem.

"What do you mean boy problems?"

"Well, have you ever liked a boy, but he had no idea?"

"Umm, well there was this one boy back in the village who I liked", Nunnally said.

"What did you do?"

"Lelouch told him to stay away from me. So I couldn't really do anything."

"Oh."

"But it's okay. It was only a crush. I don't really know what to do around boys."

"I wish I knew what to do", Euphemia said.

"If you don't mind me asking, is this about Suzaku?"

"Huh?! What? I. . .well", Euphemia nodded with a blush on her face.

"Then don't worry. If you're honest about your feelings, he'll be able to express himself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Suzaku doesn't lie." Nunnally giggled. "Or maybe it'd be more accurate to say that Suzaku can't lie."

"Really?", Euphemia said with surprise in her voice.

"He's also very gentle. I'm sure he'll say what he truly feels."

Euphemia looked out her window and saw two familiar people sitting a little across the way. "It's Suzaku!"

The older princess opened them and walked out onto the balcony. "Suzaku!", she called.

- - -

Cornelia glared at the boy before her. "How dare you! Why do you talk as if you know my sister?"

"I'm only saying what I believe! You shouldn't watch over her so much. She probably feels like she's protected too much", Suzaku said.

"I think I know my sister better than you."

"Suzaku!", a sweet voice called.

They looked up and saw Euphemia calling Suzaku from her balcony.

"Euphie?", Suzaku stood from his chair.

"I have to tell you something!", she yelled.

_'I have to say it now! I want him to know my true feelings.'_

She leaned over the edge. "The truth is, the truth is that I love-AGH!"

Euphemia leaned too far over and fell over the edge. Cornelia stood but Suzaku beat her too it. He sprinted to Euphemia and jumped into the air. He caught her and landed her her in his arms. The pink haired princess stared at him.

"Why would you do that? You nearly killed yourself!", Suzaku yelled.

"I-I, I was trying to. . ."

"Don't put yourself in danger so carelessly. If something happened to you then I. . .I. . .", a blush appeared on Suzaku's face when he realized how close it was to Euphemia's.

"I'm sorry Suzaku."

He calmed down and asked her, "What was so important that you had to tell me?"

"Uh, um, I wanted to tell you that, I love you!."

Suzaku froze. _'Did she say? I can't believe-'_

"Um, Suzaku?", Euphemia said nervously.

She had just confessed her feelings and he was just standing there, while she still lay in his arms.

"Euphie. . .I love you."

"You, you do?"

"Yes, I do. I love you Euphie."

Her face broke in a smile and she hugged Suzaku.

"Well well well, I guess I have to approve of you know", Cornelia said standing over them.

"Congragulations Suzaku!", Nunnally yelled from the balcony.

Suzaku grinned at Nunnally then turned to Euphemia. He stood and helped her up.

"We should probably find Lelouch, huh?", Suzaku said.

- - - - - - -

Up next: Hopefully I can finally get a SuzakuxEuphie kiss. And we should probably get back to Lulu huh?


	25. Mao's Obsession

Mao jumped from the chair and pinned Lelouch to the wall.

"What have you done with her?"

Lelouch struggled against Mao's hold. But in his manic state Mao's strength was focused by his anger.

"I'll ask you again! What have you done with C.C.?!"

"I haven't done a thing with her!"

"Liar!"

"You can read my mind! You tell me!", Lelouch yelled.

Mao calmed down and saw Lelouch remembering C.C.. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"You bastard!", he punched Lelouch to the ground.

"What the hell?!"

"I've seen it! I've seen the way she looks at you!"

_'Damn it! Where's Suzaku when you need him?!'_

- - -

"Lelouch? Lelouch?"

"I don't think he's in here Suzaku", Euphemia said.

"But there are books here. Lelouch loves to read."

"That's true", Euphemia said while carelessly picking up a book. "Hmm, this book has no words."

The shelf turned and revealed a tunnel.

"I wonder where that goes", Euphemia wondered.

"You stay here", Suzaku said. "There could be something dangerous down there."

Suzaku started down the tunnel. As he walked he heard the sounds of a fight, or more of a struggle it seemed. Jumping to conclusions, Suzaku started running and found Lelouch being attacked by a mysterious man.

"Lelouch!"

Mao immediately let go of the dark haired boy and turned to Suzaku.

"Who are you?", Suzaku demanded.

"I see, you're here for him." Mao laughed. "You can't have him yet. I'm not done playing with him."

Suzaku lunged at Mao who dodged him.

"Suzaku it's no use", Lelouch said. "He reads minds!"

Suzaku's eyes narrowed. "Then I won't think about it!"

He attacked Mao with a variety of punches and kicks. And somehow it worked. Suzaku's moves were too rapid and didn't fit with his thoughts. Mao couldn't predict them. Suzaku had Mao pinned to the ground.

"What do you want with Lelouch?"

"You know C.C., where is she?! What's being done to her?!"

Someone tiptoed down the tunnel and saw the scene. Mao heard other voices in the room.

"Ah, is that your girlfriend? Maybe she can tell me where my C.C. is!"

Suzaku and Lelouch turned toward the doorway. Suzaku expected to see Euphemia. She was there, but also there was-

"Kaguya?", Suzaku called.

"Suzaku? Lelouch?", Kaguya looked around confused.

"What's going on?", Euphemia questioned.

While Lelouch and Suzaku wondered why his cousin was here, Mao was focusing on a third figure. Behind Kaguya a younger girl cowered. Mao forced Suzaku off him and knelt by the small girl.

"Tianzi, you're here! What brings you by?", Mao asked.

The small girl clung to Kaguya's clothes. "I-I'm here with Kaguya."

"It's been awhile since I've seen you. You sure have grown."

"Tianzi and I are here for business", Kaguya said. "But then I saw Euphie waiting here and I decided to investigate. So what's going on here?"

"Uh, we were jst playing a game! Right?", Mao nodded toward Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Then why was Suzaku on top of you?", Euphemia asked.

"Suzaku has always been a sore loser", Lelouch said.

"Why is that table covered in blood?", Kaguya asked.

"Th-that's not blood",Mao said. "It's tomato juice!"

"Hmm, okay. Let's go back! I want to see Nunnally", Kaguya exclaimed.

"I'll stay here. I should clean up this mess. You go have fun Tianzi", Mao said.

The group left and Lelouch now had more suspicions than ever.

- - -

"Nunnally! It's so good to see you again", Kaguya exclaimed when she saw the princess.

"It's good to see you too. Who's that?", Nunnally asked.

"This is my friend, Tianzi!"

"Nice to meet you", Nunnally said.

"N-nice to meet you too."

While his sister got aquainted with Kaguya and Tianzi, Lelouch was thinking. He wondered why Mao was so obsessed with C.C., and why did he drop that obsession , for Tianzi?

_'How strange.'_

- - - - - - -

Sorry to cut it a little short. I don't have much time. Hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Finally Found

Lelouch decided to find out more about the secret rooms in the palace. There must be some book about it in the Grand Library, as much of a long shot it is. Suzaku joined him. While not much of an intellectual, Suzaku was more or less his partner in crime.

And that meant doing research. Suzaku stared at the stack of books Lelouch set in front of them. They sat at one of the tables and Lelouch started reading.

"Hey Lelouch, why did you agree with Mao?", Suzaku asked.

"Euphie doesn't need to know about Geass and other things related."

"Lelouch, do you have some type of complex?"

"W-what?"

"Just asking. You always sheltered Nunnally and Rolo. It seems you're doing the same for Euphie."

"Just a brother looking out for his siblings. Don't you want to protect Euphie from people like Mao?", Lelouch asked.

Suzaku stiffened. "Of course."

"Besides, I don't want people to get unnecessarily involved. Rolo and Nunnally have been helpful, but I don't like putting them in danger. But enough about that. Let's get reading."

- - -

Euphie, Kaguya, and Tianzi were in Nunnally's room. They all sat together and talked about various things.

"So Kaguya, you're Suzaku's cousin?", Euphie asked.

"That's right!", Kaguya answered.

"Then, you know things about him from when he was younger, right?"

"Of course! Suzaku may not look it, but he was really goofy back then."

"Really?", Euphemia questioned.

"Yeah, there was this one time with a fish. . ."

- - -

"Suzaku!"

"Huh? What?"

"Don't drool on the books."

"Oh, sorry Lelouch."

"-sigh- Maybe you should go back to Euphie. I think you should get some rest. I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure? I could-"

"You know I left Euphie with Nunnally and Kaguya. I'm sure by now Nunnally told Euphie about that time with the fish-"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

- - -

Nunnally looked at Kaguya in disbelief. "No way! He did that?"

"Yep. Suzaku couldn't eat fish for a week after that."

"The same thing happened in the village", Nunnally said.

"I can't believe Suzaku did it twice!", Kaguya exclaimed.

"I can't believe Suzaku did something so silly", Euphemia said.

"See? Suzaku may look tough, but he's really gentle", Nunnally assured.

Through all this Tianzi stayed silent. Soon they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?", Nunnally asked.

"It's me, Suzaku."

Outside Suzaku heard various giggles before Nunnally managed to say "Come in."

Suzaku opened the door and saw all the girls were trying to hold in their laughs. He went through his mind to think of anything they might find funny about him.

"Uh, what's so funny?", he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all", Kaguya said.

Suzaku looked around, then he looked closely at Nunnally. Rolo walked into the room and seemed confused.

"What are you all laughing at? Nunnally did you tell them about Suzaku and the fish?"

At that all the girls, even Tianzi burst out laughing. Suzaku's face turned red. "Nunnally! You didn't!"

"I'm sorry Suzaku!", she said between laughs. "But Kaguya told me you did the same at the dojo."

"We just couldn't believe it happened twice!", Kaguya yelled.

Even Rolo was laughing at the memory, but soon he calmed down. "I actually came here to tell you something."

"What is it?", Nunnally asked.

"You and Suzaku come with me. Euphie, it's best if you and Kaguya stay here",Rolo said.

Nunnally and Suzaku followed Rolo to his room. He moved toward his bed and showed them something interesting.

"C.C.?", Suzaku gasped.

The green haired girl that was formerly MIA, was asleep on Rolo's bed. She had bruises and scratches and was dressed in something like a rag dress.

"Where did you find her?", Nunnally asked.

"I was returning from practice, and she was limping in the hallway. I don't know where she's been, because she passed out", Rolo explained.

Lelouch walked in the door, intending to check on his brother. But when he saw the girl on the bed, all other thoughts were forgotten.

"Where was she?" he asked walking towards the bed.

"I don't know. Luckily I found her before anyone saw her. She seemed to be escaping", Rolo said.

"When she wakes up, I need to ask her a few questions", Lelouch said. "For now, let's get some rest for the night. I'll take her to my room."

The other three nodded in agreement. Lelouch carried C.C. to his room and tucker her under his covers. The rest of the night he stayed up tracing any relation between Mao, C.C., and Tianzi.

- - -

Up next: C.C. wakes up, something happens, and the link between Mao and Tianzi is discovered.

I think my chapters are getting shorter. On another note, have you guys heard of Special A? I get my inspiration of Lelouch, Rolo, and Nunnally's relationship by watching Ryuu, Jun, and Megumi. I love that anime! And the best part: Jun Fukuyama (Lelouch's voice actor) plays one of the main characters!


	27. Remember

"What do you mean she's gone!?!", the emperor yelled at Lloyd who didn't seem a bit scared.

"Well we left the lab to gather more tools, and when we came back she was gone."

"Didn't you lock the door?"

"Now why would we do that? The entry way to this part of the palace is on lockdown, and our test subject was asleep."

"If anyone sees her it will be your head Asplund!", Charles yelled before walking away.

"You really shouldn't talk that way with His Majesty", Cecile said.

"But isn't it so amusing the way that veins shows up on his forehead. Royalty is so uptight", Lloyd sighed.

"More importantly, we should find that girl. If we don't-"

"I know, I know, our heads. Why don't we send out someone?"

"Who could we possibly send? No one is supposed to know!", Cecile reminded him.

"A certain someone. . .MUHAHAHAHA!"

"Um Lloyd? You're scaring me", Cecile cowered behind a clipboard.

- - -

Suzaku went to bed feeling slightly uncomfortable. He couldn't believe Nunnally had told Euphie that Fish Story. And even more, he can't believe he did the same thing when he was with Kaguya.

"But I can't remember my life there. I guess the saying is true. Those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it."

_"Suzaku! Let's go fishing!"_

_"Sure!"_

_A 9 year old Suzaku followed his cousin to the creek near the dojo. Kaguya took off her shoes and tried catching the fish with her bare hands._

_"Be careful Kaguya", Suzaku called._

_He stepped into the water and waited for the fish to come to him. He bent over trying to grasp them. Then the devious 6 year old got an idea. Kaguya grabbed a small fish in her hands. She secured ii and snuck up behind Suzaku._

_Quickly, she dropped the fish into his pants. Immediately Suzaku stood up._

_"Kaguya!"_

_The small girl covered her mouth trying to hold in her giggles. Suzaku wriggled around trying to get the fish out. Suddenly he froze. Kaguya stopped laughing._

_"Suzaku?"_

_"K-Kaguya. Let's just go home."_

_The cousins walked back to the joint house, meanwhile Kaguya noticed Suzaku was walking funny. When they returned Suzaku called for Tohdoh and they left Kaguya alone._

Suzaku gasped in shock as he awoke abruptly. He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"These flashbacks, are the others having them too?"

At remembering the fish incident Suzaku relived the feeling. He laid stiffly on his bed, trying to relax in vain.

"I can't believe I got a fish stuck up my butt twice."

The second time it happened Suzaku was eleven, and Lelouch thought it'd be a good idea to put a fish in his pants.

"That's what I get for dropping his book in the water."

That was when Suzaku learned to never mess with Lelouch's books.

- - -

Rolo lied awake in his bed. He was pondering over things.

"Brother. . .what is C.C. to you?", he asked himself.

Rolo remembered the night before they stormed the palace when they stayed at the inn. He had woken up during the night and overheard a conversation.

_Suzaku was asleep, but Lelouch stayed awake looking out the window. Rolo was about to get out of the bed when the door opened._

_"C.C.? What are you doing here?", Lelouch asked._

_"Nunnally is fine."_

_"That's not what I asked."_

_"But it's what you meant."_

_Lelouch was silent. Rolo heard C.C. move closer. _

_"About going to the palace-"_

_"Do you have any problems with it?"_

_"No but-"_

_"Then don't bother."_

_C.C. paused before speaking again. "The Emperor is known for his brutality."_

_"I'm well aware. Don't tell me, my little witch is worried for me?"_

_Rolo heard clothes rustling before C.C. spoke again. _

_"Of course not."_

_Oh how Rolo wished he could turn around and see what they were doing. But that might alert them._

_"I know what I'm doing. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon", Lelouch said._

_"No one plans on dying."_

_"You'd be surprised. No one can tell the future. It may be necessary for me to plan my death, even if it's just a trick."_

_"Only you would plan your death", C.C. teased._

_Rolo decided to risk it and turned around under the covers. He turned just in time to see Lelouch and C.C.'s faces move apart. Almost as if they just. . ._

_'Kissed? Did they just kiss?', Rolo questioned to himself._

_Lelouch smiled at C.C.. It was a smile Rolo had only seen him give to himself or Nunnally. It was. . . affection._

"What's going to happen next?", Rolo asked toying with an arrow.

He saw a shadow by his window. Rolo walked toward it and opened the window. On the edge was a red bird. It flew in and surveyed its surroundings. Rolo eyed it before picking a grape from the bowl beside his bed.

He held it to the bird's beak. The bird took it and flew away. Rolo watched it fly into the distance. It made him a wishful. He shook his head and closed the window. He plopped on his bed and tried to go to sleep.

- - -

Euphemia sighed reamily as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror. She though about the one who had consumed her thoughts since she met him at that festival.

"Suzaku", she sighed.

She brought her fingers to her lips and giggled. Then she eyed the pin next to her on the dresser.

"Cornelia said I should find a knight soon. I wonder. . ."

- - - - - - -

Up next: I have no idea right now. You just have to wait about three days.

Also, I've made a new Code Geass fanfic. It's post-R2. If you're interested, read it!


	28. Awaken and Connection

Lelouch sat on his bed and thought about his options. What to do when C.C. woke up? First thing was to ask her about Mao. If he knew that, then he might be able pieces together his relationship with Tianzi.

The sun was beginning to rise. Lelouch realized he hadn't slept a wink. He felt his bed shift and looked over at C.C. She seemed to be waking up. Her face scrunched up and Lelouch moved closer to her.

Her mouth moved and Lelouch crouched in to hear her. As he listened, someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Nunnally."

"Come in."

Nunnally walked through the door and went toward her brother.

"You didn't sleep all night, did you?"

"I'm fine Nunnally. What did you want?"

"I just wanted to check on C.C. Is she hurt?"

"No. I checked her for wounds, and she's fine."

"You care about her, don't you brother?"

"As much as anyone can care for someone as selfish as her", Lelouch said, avoiding the question.

Nunnally gave him a strange smile and started walking toward the door. Then she stopped short, turned around and walked back to Lelouch. She wrapped her arms tight around him.

"N-Nunnally?"

"It's been a long time since I've done this", Nunnally said.

Lelouch hugged her back. "I haven't been a very good brother, have I?"

"That's not true. You've just been busy."

"But still I feel like I've been neglecting you and Rolo. As soon as C.C. wakes up, I'll go check on him."

"I'm gonna go to Euphie's room. She wanted to take me to the Charity Ball tonight and wants me to pick out a dress", Nunnally said.

She left, leaving Lelouch alone with C.C. again. She shifted in the bed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings.

"How do you feel?", Lelouch asked.

"Fine. Where am I?"

"In my room."

"How long have I been out?"

"All night."

"Hmm. You're in the palace. What do you plan to do now?"

"First I need to ask you something", Lelouch said.

"And what could that possibly be?"

"Who is Mao?"

- - -

Nunnally came to Euphemia's room, and the maids helped them find the perfect dress. Euphie also used this time to ask Nunnally a few things.

"Nunnally, do you think Suzaku's going to be mad at me?", Euphemia asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"I laughed at him yesterday."

"Oh don't worry about that", Nunnally said with a smile. "He might be embarassed, but Suzaku won't hold a grudge against you."

"But still, I-"

"Euphie, you shouldn't doubt Suzaku. Didn't you two tell each other that you were in love?", Nunnally asked.

"Well yes."

"Then you should be happy! Now then, let's find me a dress to wear."

"Right! Thank you Nuna."

- - -

"Mao? You've met him?", C.C. asked.

"Yes. And he seemed very attached to you. Would you mind explaining?", Lelouch asked.

"I made a contract with Mao."

"I guessed that."

"Let me finish! I made a contract with him. But it went wrong. He grew close to me, and ended up being dependent on me."

"Which resulted in his obsession."

"Yes. But there was someone whom he loved more than me", C.C. said.

"Tianzi."

C.C. looked at him with shock. "You know Tianzi?"

"Yes. But what I don't know is why Mao loves her so much. The girl is only 12 so-"

"Tianzi is really just a title. She is the daughter of the Chinese Emperor. So not many know her real name."

"Just like you", Lelouch said.

"No one knows my true name."

"What does Tianzi being the Chinese Emperor's daughter have to do with anything?"

"When I met Mao, he was 12 years old. He was homeless, and without parents. He told me his mother died. Mao knew his father, but could never see him."

Lelouch had a hunch where this was going. "Why not?"

"Mao is the Chinese Emperor's illegitimate son. Tianzi is his half-sister."

"Really, that makes things interesting. Does Tianzi know?"

"No. Her father had an affair with Mao's mother. But then he met his fiancee, and forgot about his lover. Love is funny that way isn't it?"

"I fail to see how being forgotten by someone you love is funny", Lelouch said.

"Anyway, when Mao first heard about Tianzi, he hated her. He felt like she was the reason the emperor left him and his mother."

"But he forgave her."

"Could you hold a grudge against her?"

"I guess not. So now instead of hating her, Mao adores her. This could come in handy."

"You intend to use Tianzi against him? How cruel", C.C. said without really meaning it.

"Only if I absolutely need to. But I don't see why I would need to encounter Mao again."

"You never know."

Lelouch got up to leave. "I'm going to check on Rolo."

- - -

Rolo opened his eyes and felt a small weight on his chest. He focused his eyes and found that same red bird from last night.

"Do you want more food?"

The bird tilted its head. Rolo sat up and the bird perched itself on on his desk. Rolo took a grape and gave it to the bird. It took it in its beak. The young prince opened the window and felt the slight breeze.

The red bird immediately flew away again.

"A bird's got it easy. They could fly away anytime they want. But I wonder, how did it get in. I'm sure I closed the window."

Rolo forgot those things and went to his closet to get dressed. While in there, he felt a breeze. He looked around for the source. At the very end were a few boxes filled with imported clothes from long ago.

He felt the wind again. He pulled the boxes away and found a door that was slightly open.

"What's this doing here?"

Rolo walked in to investigate. At that moment, Lelouch walked through his bedroom door. He was surprised to find it empty.

"Rolo? Rolo?"

- - - - - - -

Up next: Rolo finds someone, Euphie, Nunnally, and Cornelia go to the Charity ball, and Kaguya has a talk with Suzaku.

Yeah well, if you know me, you know I'm probably not gonna get ALL of that in next chapter. But I'll try!


	29. The Return of the Love Guru!

"Rolo? Rolo?"

Lelouch looked all around his brother's room. Yet their was no sign of him.

"Where could he be?"

He left Rolo's room to go look for him. Meanwhile, Rolo was unable to her Lelouch call for him, as he explored the secret tunnel.

"What's this doing here? Was it here even before, when we used to live here?", Rolo wondered.

He squinted his eyes as they met a bright light. When they adjusted, Rolo saw that he was in a greenhouse. He looked around in awe. Plants of all kinds were all over. But there was no one in sight.

Perched on a branch Rolo thought he saw a red bird.

"It's you."

The bird flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"So this is how you got in my room."

The burd took off to somewhere. Rolo followed it closely. The bird rounded a bush and Rolo saw a shadow. He hid behind the bush, and saw the bird land on someone's hand.

"Come out Rolo. Don't be rude."

_"How did they know I was here?"_

"Come out, I said."

Rolo slowly stepped out and saw the one who called him. It was someone whom he had never seen before.

- - -

Euphie paced around her room neverously. Nunnally watched holding Lulu, the teddy bear that Lelouch made for her all those years ago. In Euphie's hands was a certain pin.

"Sister, what's wrong?", Nunnally asked.

"There's something I want to ask Suzaku. But I'm not sure how to ask him. Or what to do if he says no. Or-"

"Euphie, what is it?"

"I wanted to ask Suzaku to be my knight."

"Knight?"

"Yes. I think he's the perfect knight. And well-"

"Is that all? Euphie, asking him shouldn't be so hard. It's harder to pick an apple with a ladder than it is to ask that."

"But what if he says no?", Euphie asked with actual concern in her eyes.

"Why would he say no? Suzaku protects you with his life anyway. Knighting him will only make it official", Nunnally reasoned.

Euphemia thought about it for a moment. When she imagined any danger she would be in, Suzaku was there, protecting her. He confessed his love for her. Nunnally was right. With Suzaku as a knight, he would be allowed, no responsible, for following her everywhere.

"Alright! I'll ask him!"

- - -

"Suzaku wake up!", Kaguya yelled jumping on his bed.

"What is it?", Suzaku asked, slowly waking up.

"I need to talk with you."

"About what?"

"About Euphie."

"What about Euphie?!", Suzaku quickly became alert and jerked his head around.

"Calm down. She's fine."

"Then what is it? And what's she doing here?", Suzaku asked pointing at Tianzi.

"That's not important. What's important is an appointment I've set up for you."

"An appointment?"

"Yep. You're going to that Charity Ball with Euphie."

"What?"

"And you're going to dance with her."

"What?!"

"I know for a fact you don't know how to dance. So I've got someone to teach you."

"Who?"

"I think you've already met."

"Huh?"

- - -

"Who are you?", Rolo asked when he saw a blonde child before him.

"Is that anyway to talk to you're elders?"

"Elder? I'm at least 4 years older than you."

"Do you think you were the first Demon Prince?"

"What?"

The red bird left the boy's finger and flew away.

"Rolo, the truth is, I'm your father's brother. You may call me V.V."

_'V.V.? Like C.C.?' _"My father's brother, so you're my uncle? That's impossible."

"It's not impossible. And I liked to explain some things to you."

"What things?"

"The bond between brothers is sacred. And yet Lelouch has no regard for it", V.V. said.

"What are you talking about? Lelouch is a good brother!", Rolo yelled.

"Lelouch is only using you, for your Geass."

"No he's not! Lelouch loved me even before that!"

"That was because inside of him there was always fear. Fear that the Demon Prince would punish those who angered him."

_'What does he mean? Lelouch wouldn't have even remembered my nickname. Our memories were messed with. He's trying to trick me!'_

"Most of the royals don't know about me. They think I died. It's necessary for them to think that", V.V. said.

"Why? Did someone try to kill you? Because you were a Demon Prince?"

"Exactly. But, I can't be killed."

"Is that why you were called the Demon Prince?", Rolo asked.

"No. That's not why. I believe now's the time for you to go, nephew."

"Huh?"

"Someone's looking for you. Just go back the way you came."

Rolo felt slightly confused. But he knew he probably shouldn't be seen with V.V. He found the door that led to the tunnel, and found his way back to his closet.

"I should find Lelouch. He needs to now this."

- - -

Suzaku went into the room Kaguya told him about. It was empty and had one long window, letting in the morning sun.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Welcome!", a voice said out of nowhere.

"Who is that?"

"I am known by many names! The Teacher of Romance. Mentor of Charisma. Or simply the Love Guru. But you may call me. . ."

Suzaku felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gino."

"Agh!", Suzaku screamed in shock.

"We meet again, my young pupil."

"What the-"

"Hush! Today I shall teach the way to dance a path into your love's heart. Lesson Number 1, the waltz!"

"Huh?"

- - -

Up next: Rolo tells Lelouch about V.V., Gino teaches Suzaku how to dance, and Euphie jumps to conclusions.

Hmm, honestly speaking I didn't think the last part would be too good. I felt a little sick today. Hope you enjoyed it!


	30. Misunderstanding

Lelouch continued to look for his younger brother. After a few minutes he started to get worried. Rolo was usually inseparable when it came to Lelouch. He checked in a bunch rooms and started to give up.

"This place is huge. How can I find him?"

"He's near."

"C.C.? Didn't I tell you to stay in my room?"

"Rolo's looking for you."

"How long have you been following me?"

"He's got something to tell you."

"Why are you ignoring my questions?"

"Brother!", Rolo called, rounding a corner.

Lelouch immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and checked Rolo for injuries.

"Are you fine? Did anything happen?"

"I am fine. But, something did happen", Rolo answered.

"What is it?", Lelouch asked.

"It's not something I should say here. We need to go to somewhere else", Rolo said.

The younger prince led his brother, and C.C. followed.

- - -

"Waltz?", Suzaku asked.

"That's right!", Gino said excitedly.

"You're going to teach me to waltz?"

"What's with that attitude? I know how to dance."

"No, it's not that", Suzaku said averting his eyes. _'I just wonder if you're capable of teaching. And without making indecent comments.'_

"Alright then! First, I'll teach you the steps, then we'll do it with music."

"Wait, _you're _going to dance with me?", Suzaku asked.

"Of course. What did you expect?"

Suzaku looked up and down Gino's taller form. He thought a bit before speaking.

"What I mean is, wouldn't it be difficult to teach me, when my dance partner will actually be shorter than me?"

Gino froze and realized Suzaku's point. He turned away to come up with a solution.

"Hmm, he's got a point. But then who do I get as a practice partner? Uhh, she's too short, hmm, she'd kill me for asking-Aha!"

He quickly turned back to Suzaku.

"I've figured out and decided who your practice partner should be!"

"Who-"

"It doesn't matter until you meet them. Stay in here, while I got fetch them. Leave and I'll get revenge!"

"R-revenge?"

Gino left the room and closed the door. Suzaku sighed at the blonde's energy before he heard a click.

"No way." Suzaku walked towards the door and tried to open it. "He locked me in!?"

Suzaku felt the door and knocked on it.

"I could just break it down, but that would be wrong. And Euphie would probably yell at me. And Cornelia would beat me up. And Lelouch would call me a reckless idiot. Rolo would side with him. Nunnally would just look at me with disapproving eyes. And C.C. wouldn't even care."

He stood for a moment in the silence and thought about what he just said.

"I really shouldn't be left alone with my thoughts."

- - -

Rolo, and C.C. sat around in Lelouch's room. He recounted his morning, and meeting their uncle, V.V.

"If he's our uncle, then he's likely to be working with the Emperor", Lelouch said. "And he mentioned he was also called the Demon Prince?"

"Yes", Rolo answered.

Lelouch smirked.

"What are you grinning about?", C.C. asked.

"V.V. is trying to connect to Rolo. He probably wants him to join with whatever he's doing."

"And?", the witch questioned.

"Rolo, I want you to go along with this. If I'm correct, V.V. will think you're going behind my back."

"How do we know he won't know your true intentions?", Rolo asked.

"V.V. can't see you everywhere. Where did you meet him?"

"There was a secret passage that led from my closet. It ended up at a greenhouse."

"There must be tunnels everywhere. Before we talk, we need to check for hidden doors", Lelouch said.

"Now that that's taken care of, I'll be taking a nap", C.C. said going under Lelouch's covers.

"Rolo, you go practice your archery, and your Geass as well", Lelouch said.

"What will you be doing?", Rolo asked.

"I need to talk to C.C."

Rolo left but, he stayed by the door after it closed. He pressed his ear to the door and heard. . .nothing. Rolo was convinced there wasn't any talking going on. He left and decided to go outside and practice like Lelouch said.

But still, he felt a small sort of heaviness in his heart. What was this feeling? That's what he wondered.

"Brother, you used to always pay attention to Nunnally and I. But now. . ."

- - -

Suzaku tried not to think, since he ended up scaring himself, and waited for Gino. Soon he heard the tell-tale click of a door being unlocked. Suzaku turned and saw Gino come in with an girl Suzaku had never seen before.

"So this is him?", the girl asked.

"Yep!", Gino answered. "This is my buddy Suzaku. He needs to learn to dance."

"I guess I will, since I've got nothing better planned."

The girl had brown, wavy hair. It almost reminded Suzaku of Nunnally's, except this girl's hair only went to her shoulders. She also had big violet eyes. They looked at Suzaku as if he wasn't worth her time.

"Suzaku, this is Rosetta se Britannia", Gino introduced the girl.

"Nice to meet you", Suzaku said.

Rosetta just stared at him with indifference. Gino started teaching Suzaku the steps. Rosetta sat in a chair while Gino showed Suzaku how to move. and how to position his hands.

"Alright! I think you're ready for the real thing. Rosetta, if you please", Gino said.

"Fine. I guess I'm the only one capable. Wouldn't we need music?", she asked Gino.

"I guess so!", Gino said happily, so he started humming a tune for them to dance to.

Rosetta huffed under breath before walking towards Suzaku. The green eyed teen shyly took the girl in his arms.

"What's with that expression?", Rosetta asked when she saw Suzaku's nervous face.

"Sorry. I've never danced before. I don't want to offend you."

"Offend? You've never been in the presence of a lady have you?", Rosetta said, a small blush going unnoticed by Suzaku.

- - -

"Hmm, I wonder where Suzaku is?", Euphie asked to herself as she walked around. "Sometimes I wish this place wasn't so huge."

Euphie kept walking and bumped into Kaguya. Tianzi still clung to her friend.

"Kaguya, have you seen Suzaku?"

"Yeah. He's in the room down the hall. Tianzi and I were about to go check on him."

"Check on him?", Euphie asked.

"That's right. Come on", Kaguya said.

Euphie followed the younger girl to where Suzaku was. Kaguya stopped at a door. Before it was opened, they heard voices.

"You're a very good teacher", said the familiar voice of Suzaku.

"Of course I am", said one that was not familiar with Kaguya, but to Euphemia.

Kaguya opened the door slightly, and the three girls saw Rosetta dancing with Suzaku.

"Rosetta?", Euphemia called.

"Euphemia", she called back.

"Euphie?", Suzaku realized she was at the door.

"Suzaku?", Kaguya said with confusion.

"Kaguya?", he turned his gaze to his young cousin.

"Gino!", he yelled his own name.

Euphemia diverted her eyes, and ran away. Suzaku sensed her distress and ran for her.

"Euphie! Wait!"

When they were gone, Kaguya glared at Gino.

"Gino", she said darkly.

"Kaguya?"

"Gino", she walked forward, leaving Tianzi to hold onto the door.

"K-Kagyua?"

"Gino!"

"KAGUYA!!"

- - -

Nunnally stopped playing her flute abruptly. She was in her room, playing peacefully when she felt something.

"What was that? Just now?"

The Geass symbol appeared in her eye as she focused on her brothers first. There was nothing dangerous in their immediate future. Then she did Suzaku. What she saw made her gasp, and then squeal with joy.

Nunnally calmed herself when she realized she had just squealed. She then started giggling.

"Hurry up Suzaku", she whispered to herself.

- - - - - - -

Up next: A sweet SuzaxEuphie moment. And I'm still deciding on what to do about C..


	31. In My Heart

**Okay, because of SuzaxEuphie, this fanfic is probably 5 chapters longer than it needs to be. So after this, I need to tone it down a bit. But don't worry, there's a special surprise in this chapter!**

**- - - - - - -**

"Euphie! Euphie wait!", Suzaku called to the fleeing princess.

She tried to get away from him, refusing to believe what she saw.

_'It can't be true! Him and Rosetta?!'_

Suzaku caught up to Euphie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why were you running? What did I do?"

She turned in his arms to face him.

"B-because, you were dancing with Rosetta."

"Is that it?", Suzaku asked in confusion.

"You don't understand!"

Euphemia struggled to get out of of his grasp, but failed. Suzaku maintained his grip.

"Everyone loves Rosetta. She always gets the attention. And she's always better than me!"

"Better? Euphie are you serious?", Suzaku asked.

"Yes", she whispered. "I always felt like I was lesser than her. And she would always tease me about it", tears started falling from her eyes.

"Euphie, I want you to listen to what I have to say. I want you to understand."

"What is it?"

"I told you that I love you. And that's what I mean, I love _you_. Compared to you, Rosetta means nothing to me!"

"Really?", Euphie's tears started to dry.

"Really", Suzaku softened his voice. "You're the only one in my heart."

Before Euphie could say anything, someone came from down the hall.

"Euphemia, dear sister, you should be getting ready for tonight", Rosetta said, with a strange smile.

"U-um, okay But, I need to talk to Suzaku-"

"Cornelia's been looking all over for you. Do you really want the castle to be in ruins?"

"Y-you're right", Euphie immediately left Suzaku's arms and ran to find Cornelia.

Suzaku's arms hung limply at his sides, at the absence of Euphie. Rosetta turned to him.

"Will I expect to see you there?", she asked.

"Uh, yeah probably."

"I look forward to it", she said stroking his cheek.

"I-I have to find Lelouch!", Suzaku said before bolting away.

- - -

Rolo walked to Nunnally's room. He decided to talk to his sister about Lelouch and C.C.'s. . .thing.

"I can't even think of a name for it."

He knocked on Nunnally's door. "Come in", she called.

"Nunnally, I need to talk to you?"

"What's wrong?", she asked with a worried look on her face.

"What do you think of C.C.?"

"C.C.? I think she's nice!"

"Really?", Rolo said with wide eyes.

"Yes. She's really nice to me. And I can tell that Brother likes her too."

"He does?"

"Yeah, and look at this!"

Nunnally took out something small.

"What's that?", Rolo asked.

"It's a paper crane. She said if you make one, a wish will come true, or something like that."

"That's ridiculous."

"No it's not!", Nunnally yelled. "I made one and wished that Suzaku and Euphie would find happiness."

"So?"

"So?! I had a vision of the two of them!"

"A vision? What happened?"

Nunnally giggled. "That's a secret."

"Nunnally that's not fair!"

"I don't care! I want Suzaku to marry Euphie!"

"How can you worry about that? The Emperor may have tried to kill us. And Mary might be dead!"

Nunnally's eyes welled up with tears at the thought. Rolo realized his words and looked down in shame.

"Nunnally, I'm sorr-"

"Nunnally, are you in here?", Lelouch asked walking through the door. He saw her face, red from the almost-tears and ran straight to her.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Mary, she might be dead by now", she answered, tears finally falling.

Lelouch gently wiped her eyes. "Now, now, just calm down. Have you tried to see her?"

Nunnally shook her head.

"Alright then, try."

She took a deep breath to calm herself. The Geass sigil showed up in her left eye. Her face appeared blank as she searched Mary's future. She blinked and returned to normal.

"I saw her in a cell, but we were with her."

"That must be when we try to save her", Rolo said.

"No, were inside the cell with her", Nunnally explained.

"What are you talking about?", Lelouch asked.

"We were in the cell with Mary", she repeated.

Before Lelouch could say anything else, Suzaku burst through the door.

"Nunnally! Where's Lelouch! Oh. . .you're here."

"Yes, I am. What do you need?", Lelouch asked.

"Um. . .what does it mean when a girl strokes you?"

"W-what?", Lelouch stuttered out, face blushing. He turned to his siblings. "Cover your ears!"

Rolo and Nunnally covered their ears, they closed them tightly with their hands, so they were only able to hear muffled shouts. They saw Lelouch shake Suzaku by the shoulders and point to them.

Suzaku removed his hands and started yelling. Lelouch pointed below Suzaku's waist. The brunette shook his head and stepped toward Lelouch. Suzaku started rubbing his hand on Lelouch's cheek.

The prince stumbled back, his face getting redder. He turned back to his siblings. Lelouch walked over and removed their hands. They could hear again. Lelouch cleared his throat.

"Suzaku, I think that this girl may be interested in you. . . in a more innocent way than I thought."

"But that's the thing Lelouch, it didn't feel innocent. It felt weird."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Euphie just-"

"It wasn't Euphie. It was Rosetta."

"Who?"

"Rosetta. I just met her today, so I can't be sure of her intentions."

"I've never met her and I feel suspicious", Lelouch said.

"I don't like her", Nunnally said.

"In any case, you should be wary of her Suzaku", Lelouch warned.

"Right."

Lelouch started walking toward the door. "Rolo, I still want you to work on your Geass and archery. Nunnally, you should keep watching the future. I'll make plans to find Mary."

- - -

Rosetta sat in a chair, sipping from a cup. Her face held a sinister smirk.

"Euphemia, your new toy looks nice. I want to take my turn now."

She giggled darkly as she traced a certain pin with her finger.

"He's weak minded as well. That just makes this easier."

A man approached her.

"My lady, was there something you required of me?"

"Yes, I will no longer be needing your services as a knight."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm done using you. You may return to whatever you were doing before I knighted you."

"Yes, my lady."

As he left Rosetta laughed to herself again.

- - - - - - -

Up next: Lady killer Suzaku, Rosetta makes her move.

**Darn it! I didn't get to the surprise, I recently discovered the joys of doujinshi and found this wonderful SuzaxEuphie one. Hopefully next chapter I'll to the surprise!**


	32. Moonlight Proposals

Suzaku laid on his bed, thinking. He promised himself he wouldn't do that so much, but he couldn't help it.

"What does Rosetta want with me?"

Suzaku knew she was going to be at the ball tonight, so he thought he shouldn't go. On the other hand, Euphie would be there, so he really wanted to go.

"What should I do?"

He never ran away when he was scared. In fact Suzaku always faced his fears head on, resulting in many head injuries. But it it gave him a sense of bravery.

"I've decided! I'm not going to run away from this. Even if I run into Rosetta, I still want to see Euphie."

At the thought of her, Suzaku started blushing.

"Besides, I still haven't kissed her."

Images of Euphie's lips made him turn even redder. He shook those thoughts from his head.

"It's indecent. What would Euphie think if she knew I thought that way?"

- - -

"Nunnally, are you ready?", Euphie called.

"Almost."

"Here, let me help you."

Nunnally was in Euphie's room, both were getting ready for the Charity Ball being hosted tonight. Cornelia was sitting on Euphie's bed, watching. Meanwhile Euphie was brushing Nunnally's hair.

"Who's going to be there tonight?", Nunnally asked.

"Just a lot of nobles, nobody really important", Cornelia answered.

"Oh."

"But some interesting people will be there", Euphie said. "A few friends of mine will be attending."

"Friends? I can't wait to meet them!"

- - -Later that Night- - -

Suzaku sighed. He stood by himself in the midst of royalty and noblemen. He felt slightly out of place.

"Feeling bored already?", a voice said from behind.

"R-Rosetta?", Suzaku stuttered.

"What are you doing all alone?"

"Nothing. Just, waiting."

"Waiting? For who?"

"Euphie told me she wanted to ask me something tonight", Suzaku answered.

"Oh did she?", Rosetta's face darkened, unseen by Suzaku.

"Ah! This must be him!", a feminine voice cried.

Before he knew it, Suzaku was surrounded by girls. Having no idea what else to do, he just stood there and blushed.

"Tell me, are you Suzaku?", one of them asked.

"Y-yes?"

"He's nervous. So cute!"

"Euphie was right to be shy. I wouldn't want to tell anyone about him either."

"He's a catch alright."

"Um, have you guys seen Euphie?", Suzaku asked.

"Sorry girls, but I have some things talk about with Suzaku", Rosetta said.

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the ballroom. She ignored his protests and his questions without a thought. There was only one thing on her mind: What Rosetta wants, Rosetta gets.

Finally, she stopped at a door and went inside. The room was dimly lit by the moon, shining from the window. It gave the room a bluish glow. Suzaku looked around, barely registering the familiar click of a locked door.

"Um, what's going on?", the ever-trusting boy asked.

"I've got something to ask you."

- - -

Nunnally was enjoying herself with Euphie and Cornelia. But she felt a little smothered. Thank goodness Lelouch and Rolo were in another part of the room. And Suzaku. . .where was Suzaku?

Worrying, Nunnally tried to check his future discreetly. No one noticed the young princess staring blankly at a flower arrangement. When she released her Geass, her face was filled with mixed emotions.

"This could be bad. But I have to tell Euphie."

Euphie wasn't too far, she was next to Cornelia, who always watched her sisters.

"Euphie, you need to find Suzaku."

"Why is that?", Euphie asked.

"Uh", Nunnally knew she couldn't reveal her power. "You just need to. Uh, I think I saw him leave with Rosetta."

"R-Rosetta?"

Without another word, Euphie left, searching for her crafty sister. Nunnally looked at Euphie's leaving form with worried eyes.

_'Please Euphie, get there in time. I'd really like for my vision to come true.'_

Meanwhile, Lelouch was explaining his deductions to Rolo

"Basically, I think what Nunnally sees is the immediate future, you only freeze people not time, and I can give absolute demands. Because of Nunnally's vision, I must believe that somehow we get caught and are thrown in the same dungeon as Mary."

"But Brother, what if you just plan for us to be there?", Rolo asked.

"It's possible, but I hadn't considered it until Nunnally foresaw it."

"Then, what's the plan?"

"I can't tell you know. Later, we'll talk with the others", Lelouch said.

- - -

Rosetta faced Suzaku with an evil glint in her eye.

"Suzaku, I want something from you."

"What is it?"

She pulled something from her person. It glinted in the moonlight. It seemed vaguely familiar to Suzaku.

_'Wait! It's that pin that was on Nunnally's teddy bear. It's for knights of the royal family. Why does Rosetta have one?'_

"Suzaku, do you know the duties of a knight?", Rosetta asked.

"No, not really."

"To put it simply, a knight must perform the tasks given by their charge. They follow them dutifully, and pledge loyalty."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Unbeknownst to them, Euphie stood outside, listening. She had finally found them after hearing their voices.

"Rosetta, what do you want this time?", she asked herself.

She wanted with all her might to get in, but the door was locked. Instead Euphie had to settle with eavesdropping.

Rosetta gripped the pin and put it in Suzaku's hand.

"I want you to be my knight."

"Your knight?"

Outside Euphie gasped. Tonight, she wanted to ask Suzaku the same thing. It was the only way she knew that would keep him by her side. And now Rosetta was taking it, just like she took everything Euphie loved.

"I can't let her take Suzaku. I can't", she said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, but I can't", she heard Suzaku said.

"What?", Rosetta questioned.

"I can't be your knight."

"Why not?!"

"Well, you see, the only one I can pledge myself to, is Euphie."

"Euphie?! Why her!?"

"Because I love her", he said without hesitation.

Euphie's tears stopped falling, and her heart felt like it was going to explode. _'That's right, Suzaku loves me.'_

"You. . . you love her?", Rosetta gasped, hysteria seeping into her voice.

"That's right. If you'll excuse me I need to find Euphie."

He opened the door and found Euphie standing across from him. She stood there with a smile on her face.

"Euphie? How long have you been here?"

"Suzaku, you really do love me, don't you?", Euphie asked.

Suzaku's eyes softened. "Of course I do."

Euphie grabbed his face softly. She pulled him in and pressed her lips to his. Instinctively, Suzaku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. With this kiss, they felt all their inner tension release.

They broke away and gazed in each other's eyes. It felt like they were floating, as if there was only the two of them. Nothing else mattered. And as if their minds became one, they whispered to each other:

_I love you._

- - - - - - -

Up next: Yet another problem for Suzaku and Euphie's relationship, and it isn't Rosetta!

**Teehee! Finally they kiss! I'm startin' to have fun with these two. This chapter is in honor of my new SuzaxEuphie AMV. Plus, after seeing so much doujinshi and fanart, this scene just came naturally!**


	33. Burning Desire

After the party, Lelouch was going through different scenarios in his mind. But everytime he met a dead end. His plan was useless if he didn't know the layout of wherever they were keeping Mary.

"I need someone else. One other person and then at least I'll have a back up."

"Stop talking to yourself, it's weird", C.C. said from his bed.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, from his post by the window. About to retort, he saw something from the corner of his eye. A shadow sped past the window. Lelouch stood there for a moment, before going to bed.

C.C. was already asleep on her side of the bed (she claimed Lelouch was a pervert). Lelouch just rested his head, trying to think of someone else who would join him. He was about to fall alseep, when he heard his window being opened.

Someone crept across his floor, to his bedside. But they didn't reach for him, instead C.C.. Lelouch didn't turn his head when he asked,

"What do you think you're doing?"

The intruder froze. "You're awake."

"What do you think you're doing?", Lelouch asked again.

"Retrieving the target", they said simply.

Lelouch hated wasting time. So he just looked into what he hoped were the intruder's eyes and said, "Return and tell your superiors you were overpowered."

They turned stiff. "I understand", and left out the window.

"You used geass that easily? How foolish", C.C. said.

"I'm tired. I have enough to deal with without someone trying to kidnap you."

"I see. Not foolish, just lazy", the witch teased.

"Whatever you say", Lelouch yawned and then actually went to sleep.

--In Nunnally's Room--

The young princess was wide awake. All night, at the party, she had been checking the future. For Mary, and for Suzaku and Euphie. So far, Mary was fine, but still being interrogated for something. Nunnally's visions didn't always include sound.

But they were getting more vivid, and longer. And one of those visions was why she was up so late. She had seen Suzaku and her sister doing. . . things. Her face flushed at the memory. Although it wasn't anything too graphic nor intimate, it was still a little. . . mature.

"Oh, Lelouch might kill Suzaku if he found out. But I'm sure he'd be happy for them, after he wakes up from his coma."

Nunnally wasn't sure what to do. Who to talk to. Not Rolo, he wasn't a knowledgeable romantic. Lelouch would treat her like a child. C.C., well, Nunnally wasn't sure about C.C..

"I should talk to Euphie. I want to make sure she's taking things slow with Suzaku. For all I know, my vision could happen tomorrow, and I'll be an aunt!"

She hopped off her bed and walked to Euphie's room.

"I hope she's not asleep yet. I don't want to wake her", Nunnally said to herself.

She was about to knock on the door, when she heard something strange from inside the room.

"Ah! Suzaku!"

Nunnally blushed and covered her mouth, trying to hold a squeal. Her face was so red, she almost felt faint. Slowly, she got enough feeling back in her legs to run back to her room. She closed the door and started panting.

"Suzaku, and Euphie were. . ."

Nunnally tried to calm her racing heart.

"Maybe I should've stopped them. But, I'm sure they know what they're doing."

Nunnally remembered her talks with Mary. Teenagers experience passionate feelings and sometimes forget what's right. Nunnally started to feel worried for the two lovers.

"No", she shook her head. "Suzaku wouldn't do anything bad to Euphie. He'd never hurt anyone. I'm sure, no matter what happens, he'll protect her."

The clairvoyant princess tried to go back to sleep. But everytime she closed her eyes, she heard Euphie moaning Suzaku's name. She thought that she should feel happy that they're finally expressing their feelings, but she could only feel embarassed that she heard it.

After a while, Nunnally felt exhausted from the day's events, and fell asleep.

--In Suzaku's Room--

It started out so innocently. After the party, Suzaku was walking Euphie to her room, hand in hand. Both were feeling particularly happy. There was no doubt about their feelings now. Suzaku was about to leave Euphie at her room.

"Goodnight, Euphie."

"Goodnight Suzaku", she said cheerfully.

He gave her what was supposed to be a goodnight kiss, but he couldn't get enough of the taste of her lips. Before either of them knew it, they were on Euphie's bed. Suzaku ran his fingers through her hair.

Euphie wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. She ventured, by pushing her tongue into his mouth, and moaned at the contact. Suzaku broke the kiss and started planting marks on her smooth neck.

"Ah! Suzaku!", Euphie's face flushed at the sensation she was feeling.

At the sound of her voice, Suzaku was brought back to reality. He broke away from Euphie and tried to keep his hands off her.

"Suzaku, what's wrong?", she asked.

"We should stop", he said.

"What? Why?", she asked, feeling a little self-concious.

"Don't look like that. It's just. . . I want to do this right. I love you. And I want to make sure I do what's best for you."

"Really?"

Suzaku decided he could trust himself, and hugged her close. "I think you're beautiful Euphie. Don't ever doubt that."

When he started nuzzling the hair on her head, Suzaku knew it was time to go. He gave Euphie one, final, chaste kiss, before leaving.

--The Next Morning, In Lelouch's room--

The dark haired prince stirred slightly, before opening his eyes. He was met with the peaceful expression on C.C.'s face. At that moment, all was right with the world. Until-

"Lelouch! We need to talk!", Suzaku came bursting in.

"What?", Lelouch asked. He wasn't a morning person lately.

"I'm lusting after your sister", Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch was wide awake now. "What?", he muttered darkly.

"I keep thinking about her, and. . . the things I want to do."

"What's all the noise for?", C.C. asked.

"How long have you felt this way Suzaku?", Lelouch asked.

"I guess for a while. But last night I kissed her and, well. . . I sort of. . . had a. . . wet. . . dream", Suzaku said, voice getting lower with each word.

Lelouch pulled Suzaku close to the bed by his shirt, and slapped him repeatedly.

"I won't have you thinking about Nunnally that way."

"Ooh, how manly Lelouch, you slapped him", C.C. teased.

"Nu-Nunnally?", Suzaku stuttered. "No! It's not her. It's Euphie!"

"Euphie?", Lelouch calmed down a bit. "Right, I should've known."

"What should I do? She's a princess. Isn't their something for this?", Suzaku asked.

"Well there are a few solutions to your problem. One: you could marry her, two: become a male concubine, or three: elope", Lelouch answered.

"Those are my options?"

"Or you could just stop lusting for her."

"IMPOSSIBLE!! Your sister is hott!", Suzaku yelled.

"Please don't say that", Lelouch said.

"Did you tell Euphie that?", C.C. asked.

"Wha? Well, I told her she was beautiful", Suzaku said.

"Not good at all. For the woman you love, it's not enough to say she's beautiful. You also have to tell her how cute and sexy she is", C.C. explained.

"I do?"

The green haired lady nodded. "Expect her trying to seduce you in the next few days. Maybe hours, considering her impulsive she is."

"Seduce?", Suzaku started blushing at the thought of Euphie trying to be seductive. _'No! I might be a healthy teenager, but I should be able to restrain myself!'_

Lelouch could feel a headache coming on, and it wasn't even noon yet.

- - - - - - -

**Up next: What will Suzaku do? Will Euphie successfully seduce him? Will I ever actually get to Mary's rescue?!**


	34. A Pervert and a Gentleman

Alrighty then, I think I've finally got this thing figured out. And now, I'm seriously getting back to the plot. But, I also promised myself I'd make a SuzaxEuphie spinoff when I'm done with this. There just aren't enough happy SuzaxEuphie fanfics out there.

And as an answer to a reviewer, I have thought about who Nunnally and Rolo will end up with. I've sort of decided who Rolo will end up with, if I can fit it in here, but it's kind of a crack pairing. As for Nunnally. . . not sure if I have anyone in mind for her yet. And if I can find a place for Kallen, then she'll be there!

Anyway, enjoy!

- - - - - - -

Rolo sat on his bed, fingering his arrow. He was feeling a little out of place. Before, in the village, Rolo knew he belonged with his brother and sister. But now, he wasn't so sure. Rolo eyed his closet that led to V.V..

_"The bond between brothers is sacred."_

He remembered the words V.V. spoke. Rolo was really missing the attention he used to get from Lelouch.

"It's all because of C.C.. If she wasn't here, brother wouldn't be spending so much time with her. She. . . she's not supposed to be with us. She doesn't belong with us."

He looked back at his closet, before walking toward it. Rolo walked into his closet his conscience battling with him on what he was about to do. He shoved that feeling down, he was sure about what he wanted. His eyes narrowed.

"It must be done."

- - -

"Suzaku, stop fantasizing about Euphie for a moment and listen to me!", Lelouch scolded.

"Huh? I-I wasn't fantasizing!", Suzaku denied.

Both boys were 'relaxing' in the garden. The guards that were near were out of earshot.

"Anyway, you said you had to escape from your mother today?", Suzaku asked.

"Yeah. She came to me, talking about marriage."

"Marriage?", Suzaku's mind immediately drifted off to a certain pink-haired princess. He awoke from his daydream when Lelouch snapped his fingers in his face.

"Could you focus for a bit? I know all the blood has left your head in favor of another place, but this is important."

Suzaku's face reddened at what his friend was implying. "W-well, what is it?"

"I have finalized the plans. It ends tonight. I found the blueprints to this palace in the library. There's an underground chamber that could possibly contain prisoners. The goal is to retrieve Mary, and finally get some answers."

"Alright, have you told Nunnally and Rolo?", Suzaku asked.

"No yet. I haven't even seen them yet."

Suzaku shook his head. "You should spend some time with them today. Nunnally and Rolo are used to being the center of your attention. You should be more attentive", Suzaku said wagging his finer disapprovingly.

"**_I _**should be more attentive?", Lelouch raised his eyebrow.

"Ahehehehe", Suzaku laughed nervously. "I've gotta go. I haven't seen Euphie yet today."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"When do I ever?"

"One word. . . fish."

"That wasn't my fault. You and Kaguya have issues! It was even worse when Tohdoh had to take it out and Kaguya had a misunderstanding."

"Whatever, go find your princess", Lelouch said.

- - -

Nunnally left her room, finally finding the nerve to venture out. She felt really embarassed about what she heard last night. Suzaku was like a brother to her. Hearing such things was as if hearing Lelouch or Rolo.

"I have to calm down. Suzaku and Euphie are bound to do. . . things like that!"

The young princess wasn't as innocent has her older brother would've liked to believe. She was no stranger to intimacy, so she felt like she shouldn't have been listening to Euphie and Suzaku's little moment.

"They don't know that I heard them. I just need to forget what happened. If I think about them too much my visions might start becoming inappropriate", Nunnally told herself.

She walked down a hallway and saw Suzaku turn the corner. He saw her and waved. "Morning Nunnally."

"M-morning. Um, have you seen my mother?"

"Sorry, no-"

"That's okay!", Nunnally blurted out and ran past him.

Suzaku watched leaved, confused. He quickly dismissed that and continued to Euphie's room. When he knocked on it, he heard her call, "Come in!"

The brunette entered and closed the door on his way in. He turned back to greet Euphie with a good morning, but the sight he met made his jaw drop.

"Um, do you like it?", Euphie asked.

Suzaku's mouth remained open in shock. Euphie wore white nightgown that ended mid-thigh. The further down it went it turned from white to transparent. Euphie looked at him innocently.

"What's wrong? You're drooling."

Suzaku caught himself and closed his mouth. He felt something trickle down from his nose. Euphie ran up to him with a worried look.

"Suzaku, your nose is bleeding!"

"Gaha?", was the only coherent thing he could say. He closed his eyes and his mind started working again. Suzaku turned away from Euphie and faced the door. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little light headed."

He felt Euphie's soft hands on his face, turning him around. Seeing her made his brain stop again. She had a light blush and avoided Suzaku's eyes.

"Um, I wore this, just to see how you would react. Well?"

Suzaku pulled her close and kissed her, savoring her taste. The fabric of the gown felt sensuous against his hand, but he had a feeling that her skin was better. He broke away to take a breath. His blood was already leaving his brain, no need to drain it of oxygen as well. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Euphie, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Hmm?"

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "I can't get enough of you. But, I want to do this right."

"What do you mean by that?", she asked.

"I'd like to explain, but if we stay like this any longer I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Your actions?"

"I'm sure you've noticed it by now", Suzaku said thinking of a certain body part.

Euphie giggled. "Actually, I noticed it as soon as you came in."

"You really do confound me Euphie. You make me a pervert and a gentleman at the same time."

"Well which are you right now?"

"When you're wearing this", Suzaku ran his hand down the fabric, at the same time the curve of her waist, "it's really hard for me to decide."

They were startled by a knock on the door. "Euphie, I know you're busy seducing Suzaku, but I need him for a moment", Lelouch said from the other side.

Suzaku looked back at Euphie. "I'll be back." He gave her was supposed to be a quick peck went even further and a few minutes later Lelouch was knocking on the door again.

"Don't make me come in there. Please don't."

Suzaku released Euphie and went out the door. "So, what is it?"

Lelouch started walking and Suzaku followed. "I can't find Rolo."

- - - - - - -

**Up next: What happened to Rolo? Will they be able to save Mary?**

I know it's short, but I just wanted to update!


	35. Captured

Lelouch and Suzaku went into Rolo's room, investigating. Nunnally was there as well, searching for Rolo's future. She sat on the bed, rubbing her temples gently, concentrating.

"Find him yet Nunnally?", Lelouch asked.

"No, it's too fuzzy. It's like, the future is uncertain", she said, giving up.

"Hey, look at this", Suzaku said, calling from the closet."

Lelouch and Nunnally went inside to see Suzaku's discovery. They found the second door.

"Rolo must've gone through here", Lelouch said, reaching for the doorknob.

Suzaku stopped him from turning the knob. "Lelouch, calm down. We don't know what's behind the door, or if Rolo is even there. We have to think."

"Think, right, think. Sorry, it's just the thought of Rolo being in trouble. . . ", Lelouch took a deep breath.

"It's alright. Let's just think this through", Suzaku said, before turning to Nunnally. "Are you sure you can't find anything?"

Nunnally closed her eyes and focused again, before shaking her head. "No. I'm really worried. I've never not seen _anything _before."

"It's simple really", C.C. said appearing in the closet doorway.

"And why is that?", Lelouch asked. "You know something don't you!", he accused.

"The reason you can't see your brother's future is because it is intertwined with that of someone with the code", C.C. explained.

"The code?", Lelouch questioned.

"If someone has the code, then geass will not work on them."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?", Lelouch demanded angrily.

"You never asked."

"Forget it. I'll deal with you later, for now, let's find Rolo."

The four of them went through the door and came out on the other side with varying expressions.

"What is this place?", Nunnally asked.

"It's your trap", a voice said.

Suddenly a bag was placed over all of their heads. Lelouch and Nunnally were taken away easily, but Suzaku elbowed his captor and C.C. body slammed hers. Suzaku made a move to resuce his friends, but C.C. grabbed his shoulder.

"Leave them. Lelouch has a plan."

"But-"

"Come!", C.C. pulling him back towards the door that they had entered from. Suzaku wanted to at least try to help, but when the two men they took down started to get up, he followed C.C.. When they were safely through, he gave her a sharp glare.

"I could've taken on those guys easily. But you said Lelouch had a plan, so what is it?"

"Later", C.C. said nonchalantly.

"'Later'? Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rolo are all gone! They were taken away and you want to rescue them later?", Suzaku yelled hysterically.

"It's all a part of Lelouch's plan. Now then, we must prepare for this evening's dinner."

"'D-dinner'?", Suzaku sputtered out.

"I will be in Lelouch's room, getting dressed. I suggest that you accompany Euphemia and fill her in on the details. And we will have to speak with Tianzi as well."

"What does Kaguya's friend have to do with anything?", Suzaku asked.

C.C. sighed. "Have faith in me, will you? I won't allow those three to die. So until we meet up with them again."

Suzaku looked at her seriously. This was the first time that it was really just the two of them. Now was as good a time as ever to talk with her.

"C.C., what exactly are your intentions? Why did you give them these powers? Why did you come with us here?"

Amber eyes closed in deep thought. She opened them as she began to answer the question.

"I chose them, because they will set me free, and Lelouch seemed interesting. So not only am I able to complete my goal, I can watch this drama unfold."

"Do you even care about them at all?"

"I won't let them die, if that's what you're asking."

"I'm asking if you're a friend who wants to save them!"

C.C. walked towards Rolo's door and before she left the room, she turned back to Suzaku. "I'm an accomplice of course."

-o-o-o-

Lelouch and Nunnally were thrown into a dungeon. It was cold, dim, and damp. Lelouch immediately grabbed hold of his little sister and pulled her close. They heard a rustling noise on the other side of the cell. Lelouch pulled Nunnally tighter against him.

"Who's there?", he called out.

"Brother!", a voice answered.

"Rolo?"

A hand reached out and felt for Lelouch's arm, before clamping down on it. Lelouch felt a smaller body clinging to his own.

"Brother! I'm so glad to see you! I thought I'd never see you again!", Rolo exclaimed.

"Rolo, what's going on?", Nunnally asked.

"It's V.V.. He set the trap for Brother, I tried to use my geass, but it didn't work on him!"

"Accodring to C.C., they don't affect those that have the code", Lelouch explained. "If she told me this earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Rolo, is that them?", another voice called out from where Rolo once was.

Nunnally's eyes widened. "Is that? It can't be. . ."

The fourth person came from the darkest part of the cell, to come face-to-face with the siblings. She smiled gently.

"It's been quite some time, since I've seen you three."

"Since the fire", Lelouch muttered out.

She nodded.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Mary."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Yes, I'm alive! And I updated! It's been so long, I had to refresh my own memory on what happened. -sigh- I've been extremely neglectful to this story. Hopefully I can fix that in the future!**


	36. Explaining to Do

"You have a lot of explaining to do. . . Mary", Lelouch said, forcing himself not to call her 'mother'.

"I know I do. But first, how are you all?"

"Considering we're in a filthy cell with a woman who should be dead, just fine", Lelouch said. "What happened to you?"

"Well to explain all of that, we'll have to go back a while", Mary said wistfully.

**Seven Years Ago. . .**

"Mother, tell Clovis to leave me alone!", a ten year old Lelouch complained.

"You should be nicer to your brother, Lelouch. Why don't you play with him?", Marianne suggested.

"Because he's an idiot!"

"Oh hush and go play."

Lelouch groaned before leaving, his annoying older brother finding him quickly.

Marianne brushed her hair, preparing for tonight. The Emperor was being wed to another woman this evening and Marianne was one of the few wives invited.

Her twin sister, Mary, searched the wardrobe for something suitable for her sister. Even though she wasn't excited at the prospect of another woman, she'd always be there to lend a hand to Marianne.

"Don't you ever think life would be better with just you, Charles, and your children?", Mary wondered outloud.

"I have. But then I wouldn't be around the wonderful kids the other wives have."

"I think Lelouch, Rolo, and Nunnally are enough."

"They're more than enough. But this is my home. I can't be without Charles."

"It seems he's just as happy without you."

"Mary! I won't hear anymore. I love Charles with all my heart."

"I'm sorry. I just can't agree with polygamy. Especially when it's so excessive. How many wives does this make? How many children?"

"I said, I won't hear anymore. I think I'll go check on my children", Marianne said, getting up to leave.

Mary sighed and set the chosen dress on the bed. She couldn't understand how a woman could stand her husband marrying and having children with other women. She didn't like it when Marianne was proposed to (not by Charles but by a messenger with a letter, dictated, not read). She didn't like it whenever another queen's child was born very closely to Marianne's. And she certainly didn't like it when another woman was on the way.

She left to go find her sister but was met by a guard. "His Majesty the King would like to see you."

Mary nodded and followed the guard to one of the many studies. He opened the door and left her in, closing it behind her. Mary curtsied before Charles who sat at his desk. "Your Majesty", she said out of protocol.

"I'll get right to what I want to talk to you about", Charles said. "If you don't like my laws, you're welcome to leave Pendragon."

Mary gasped. Leave? This is was her home. It was where her sister and darling nephews and niece lived. No matter how much she disagreed with polygamy, and Marianne's part in it, she could never leave.

"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty", she bowed as low as she could, no matter how much it disgusted her. "I did not mean to offend you. I will not make any more remarks against you."

"It's too late for that. You've spoken against me enough. You've opposed me ever since I married 'Anne."

Mary lost it at that point. "Don't call her that! You're not allowed to call my sister that. Too me she's precious, to you she's-"

"Even more important that you realize", Charles interrupted.

"I find that hard to believe. If you really loved my sister you'd be with only her!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you. I've tired of your arguments. Your constant presence is by Marianne's grace only. You are neither royalty nor nobility. Now, because of your insolence, not even my most beloved can save you. I hereby denouce your military status and banish you from the Britannian Empire. You are to leave here immediately."

Mary stood there, frozen in shock. Part of her wanted to lunge at him. To charge the man who wanted to take away her happiness. To separate her from the family she loved. Another part of her wanted to fall to her knees, cry, and beg for forgiveness. To plead her case and do whatever it took to stay here. Her prideful self reminded her of her place. Her back straightened, her head held high and she looked the emperor in the eyes.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

"I'm glad you understand. You are dismissed."

Mary curtsied, turned, and walked out the door. She made her way down the hall, fighting back the tears stinging behind her eyes. She walked to her room and sat by the window. She looked down to see Lelouch, Nunnally, Rolo, and Schneizel in the gardens below. They were already dressed for the wedding and were waiting for the rest of the party to depart for the chapel.

Lelouch was trying to keep his younger sibling's clothes from getting dirty as they played. Schneizel watched them with amused eyes. Watching the youngest three made the tears well up even more in her eyes and before she could will them away, one fell down her cheek. The door opened and without looking, Mary knew it was Marianne. Her sister was the only one who would enter without knocking.

"Well, we're about to leave. I came to see you before we lef-Mary, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"You're crying."

"No, I'm not. Go to the wedding, your children are waiting."

"Mary, sister, please", Marianne said, pleadingly.

Mary turned to Marianne. Looking at her other half, who she might never see again, made her release the tears she was holding back. Mary jumped from her seat and embraced her sister.

"I'm so sorry 'Anne! I'm so sorry!"

"Why? What's the matter?", Marianne asked, getting nervous.

"I've been banished. The emperor has ordered me away." Mary backed up and wiped some of her tears. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't spoken out of turn so many times-"

"Hush now", Marianne said firmly. "You leave this to me. I will talk to him as soon as I can. I'm not letting you go without a fight. No force can separate us."

Mary sniffed and nodded. "No force can separate us", she repeated.

**. . . . . . . **

Nunnally wiped a tear and Lelouch put a hand on Mary's shoulder. "Then what happened?", he asked.

"Your mother tried to help. She spoke with Charles and begged him. But it was no use. I was gone within that week. I was brought to the village and he used his geass to change the memories of the villagers. He made them believe I had been born and raised there. Later, you all came and-"

"Wait a minute", Lelouch interrupted. "Did you say the emperor used his geass to change the villager's memories?"

"Yes", Mary confirmed. "I didn't know it at first, but I did my own research and found out the truth."

"Brother", Rolo piped up.

"I know. He must've used it on us. That's why our memories of our time here are gone and we only remember the village."

"How do you three know about geass?", Mary questioned.

"We met C.C. and she gave them to us", Nunnally answered.

"'C.C.'? That sounds familiar", Mary murmured.

"Have a happy reunion?", a childish voice teased.

The captured four turned their heads to the entrance of the cell. "V.V.", Mary spat. "What do you want?"

"It's time", he grinned.


End file.
